Âmes soeurs
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Se sentant seul et désemparé, Arthur, alpha de son état, jette un sort pour trouver son âme sœur parmi les nations.
1. Chapter 1

_**Et c'est reparti pour une nouvelle fanfiction omegaverse. J'ai déjà écrit 4 petits chapitres. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poster. Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas fini The World Academy. Seulement, j'ai mis un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser filer l'inspiration à partir de maintenant. ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas d'idées nouvelles et assez solides pour en faire une fanfiction.**_

 _ **Je pense qu'il y aura une version AO3 plus corsée.**_

 _ **Voilà. Et Vendredi 31 Août, c'est la reprise des nuits des lemons sur la Ficothèque Ardente. J'espère que je vous écrirai un texte pour l'occasion.**_

 _ **Disclaimers : APH appartient toujours à Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

 _ **Synopsis : Se sentant seul et désemparé, Arthur, alpha de son état, jette un sort pour trouver son âme sœur parmi les nations.**_

* * *

 **Solitude**

Les réunions européennes et mondiales représentaient une véritable épreuve de self-control pour Arthur.

Considéré comme un alpha contrôlant ses pulsions, on l'avait placé près de Francis et Feliciano, le seul couple oméga-oméga de l'Histoire des nations. Leur homonaturalité ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Beaucoup d'alphas considéraient leur couple comme du gâchis et cherchaient constamment à les séparer. Arthur n'avait jamais fait une remarque à ce sujet et avait encore moins tenté quelque chose contre eux. Donc, on le mettait à côté d'eux pour assurer une certaine tranquillité d'esprit aux assemblées.

Seulement, Arthur n'était pas aussi insensible qu'on le croyait à la présence des deux omégas.

Célibataire, Arthur supportait déjà difficilement que les deux amoureux roucoulent sous son nez. Oh ! Croyez-le ! Il les voyait se bouffer des yeux et se glisser quelques mots doux aux creux de l'oreille. Parfois même, il les entendait se promettre mille merveilles une fois passés la porte de leur chambre.

Ensuite, les deux omégas exhalaient des phéromones extrêmement délicieuses pour l'odorat développé d'un alpha. Arthur pouvait distinguer les notes d'agrumes provenant de Feliciano de celles plus fleuries de Francis. Le français sentait le jasmin, la rose et d'autres fleurs qu'Arthur prenait plaisir à distinguer. Ces fragrances associées à celle de Feliciano donnaient l'impression de se trouver dans un verger méditerranéen.

Si Arthur se laissait aller, il se tournerait fréquemment vers ses voisins de tablée pour respirer leurs odeurs affriolantes.

Et malheureusement, Arthur avait eu le béguin pour chacun d'entre eux jusqu'à se faire une raison sur leur couple improbable. Leur bonheur le rendait extrêmement malheureux. Il appréciait ces deux omégas pour leurs esprits et leurs intelligences. Et leurs physiques ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Arthur adorait autant se perdre dans les yeux bleus d'été de Francis que dans ceux mordorés de Feliciano. Il aimerait passer ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de Francis ou agacer les pointes des cheveux fins de Feliciano. Il se plaisait à provoquer la colère de l'un ou la taquinerie de l'autre. Les voir passer par tout un tas d'émotions en sa présence le comblait. Et le frustrait. Il n'avait aucune chance avec ces deux-là.

Arthur avait essayé de conquérir Francis à de multiples reprises au cours de leur Histoire commune. Sans succès. L'oméga lui avait filé entre les doigts de manière habile, esquivant ses avances. Au moment où Arthur se demandait si Francis lui tomberait un jour dans les bras, il rencontra Feliciano devenu adulte. Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour cet esprit aiguisé et cette fragrance tentatrice. Avant même qu'il puisse draguer Feliciano, Francis s'était mis en couple avec lui.

Oh ! Il l'avait mal pris. C'était même un euphémisme.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien tenté pour les séparer contrairement à beaucoup d'alphas. Arthur gardait pour lui toute sa détresse amoureuse.

Quand est-ce que cette foutue réunion allait se terminer ? Il n'en pouvait plus de les voir si proches et si loin en même temps. Il leur en voulait d'avoir su trouver le bonheur. Arthur n'arrivait même pas à s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre pour le moment.

Arthur était tellement désemparé qu'il avait consulté un livre de magie pour trouver son âme sœur. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être seul et de subir tous les couples autour de lui.

Antonio et Lovino l'énervaient à un point pas possible, à s'envoyer en l'air à la première occasion. Alpha et oméga bien heureux. Arthur ne serait pas étonné qu'une grossesse italienne se déclare dans les prochaines semaines, tellement ils consommaient avec passion leur union récente.

Alfred n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se mettre en couple avec Ivan. Deux alphas ensemble, ça déménageait. Si on comptait en plus qu'ils étaient ennemis politiques, c'était le summum. Arthur avait tenté de raisonner son fils. En vain. Alfred y trouvait son compte, entre les rentre-dedans musclés et les batailles pour la dominance.

Arthur se faisait encore plus de soucis pour Matthew qui avait jeté son dévolu sur Gilbert. Son petit bébé oméga trouvait un alpha idiot, grossier et ventre à bière à son goût. Arthur se demandait constamment s'ils avaient consommé et s'il deviendrait grand-père prochainement. Son instinct protecteur d'alpha s'activait en présence de Gilbert. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Gilbert avait commencé en disant des choses indécentes sur Matthew. Et si Matthew ne s'était pas interposé, Arthur aurait refait le portrait à Gilbert. Bref, il ne s'entendait pas bien avec le petit ami de Matthew. Il espérait chaque jour que Matthew se réveillerait de cette amourette et passerait à autre chose.

Même ses frères et sa sœur roucoulaient joyeusement. Et les réunions de famille devenaient intenables.

Arthur en voulait même aux couples les plus anciens comme Roderich et Elizabeta ou les prochains en devenir comme Héraklès et Kiku.

Il en voulait à la terre entière, il était seul et il allait jeter ce foutu sort.

Il pourrait ainsi passer à autre chose et se concentrer sur son véritable amour qu'il peinait à trouver de toute évidence.


	2. Le sort est lancé

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas réussi à écrire d'OS hier. J'étais partie sur quelque chose de trop long. Enfin, ça arrive. Donc, je poste le deuxième chapitre à la place (et comme ça, je posterai les prochains le samedi, ça m'arrange bien).**_

 _ **Donc, en passant, je vais reprendre des études prochainement. Je ne sais pas du tout si j'aurai le temps d'écrire. On m'a dit que c'était assez intensif. J'essaierai donc de finir The World Academy avant de retrouver les bancs de l'Ecole et, pour cette fanfiction, on verra bien. Donc, je m'excuse par avance si au cours du mois d'Octobre, le rythme ralentit un peu.**_

* * *

Arthur avait profité du fait que toutes les nations séjournaient dans le même hôtel pour lancer son sort. Ainsi, il pourrait trouver son âme sœur grâce à un petit cœur qui flotterait autour de sa tête. Armé de tout son courage, Arthur se lança dans la récitation de la formule. Arthur n'étant pas un très bon magicien, il priait également pour que le sort réussisse. Et bon, ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode pour se concentrer.

Quand Arthur prononça le dernier mot et pointa sa baguette sur lui, il sut à l'instant même qu'il avait raté un passage important. Il relut le vieux manuscrit à la recherche d'indices sur les conséquences d'une erreur, mais ne trouva rien dedans. Ses frères et sa sœur avaient tendance à lui mettre des annotations dans tous les grimoires sur les possibles résultats d'un échec dans les formules.

Bon. Au moins, il n'avait pas provoqué une explosion dans le bâtiment.

Un peu craintif, Arthur pointa le bout du nez hors de sa chambre. Personne dans les couloirs. Il espérait qu'il ne les avait pas tous fait disparaître.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Arthur s'aventura dans les coursives de l'hôtel et croisa Antonio.

« Mi amor ! », s'exclama l'Espagnol.

Arthur se retourna pour voir si Lovino traînait dans les parages. Mais non, personne ! Arthur se tétanisa quand Antonio le prit dans ses bras.

« Mi corazon…

\- Il n'y a pas de mi corazon qui tienne. »

Non, mais… tout, mais pas Antonio ! Cet alpha en rut !

Il n'avait pas de petit cœur au-dessus de la tête. C'était déjà ça. Seulement, Antonio réagissait bizarrement à sa présence.

« Que dirais-tu d'un dîner aux chandelles ?

\- Non merci, Antonio.

\- Tu fais toujours ton grincheux. Je trouve que c'est adorable. »

Et il allait le lâcher quand ? Une main passa délicieusement dans son dos et le rapprocha du corps brûlant de l'Espagnol. Arthur se débattit, histoire de faire comprendre à Antonio qu'il ne désirait pas aller plus loin, mais celui-ci restait dans son délire.

« Je ne te réserve pas qu'un repas délicieux. Je vais faire apporter des pétales de rose dans notre chambre…

\- Tu me confonds avec Lovino.

\- Oh ! J'ai complètement oublié Lovino, mi corazon.

\- Si c'est une mauvaise blague du BFT, vous sentirez ma vengeance passer.

\- Je te ferai l'amour sauvagement.

\- Non merci, Antonio, râla Arthur en se dégageant de son emprise.

\- Tu me fais de la peine, Arthur, dit Antonio en adoptant une mine de chiot blessé.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ce n'est pas amusant… »

Arthur fut interrompu par un cri poussé depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

« Bas les pattes, Antonio. Arthur est à mon awesome moi !

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !, s'énerva Arthur.

\- Gilbert, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'écria Matthew qui l'accompagnait.

Gilbert s'interposa entre Arthur et Antonio. Arthur ne savait pas s'il devait être reconnaissant envers Gilbert de venir le sauver de la passion espagnole.

« Mi amor ! Ne le laisse pas nous séparer.

\- Débrouille-toi, Antonio, rétorqua avec un plaisir évident Arthur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Matthew.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit immédiatement Arthur comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

\- Arthur est à mon awesome moi !

\- Non, à moi !, se défendit Antonio.

\- C'est moi qui fait le faire crier toute la nuit, mon awesome prénom !

\- Tu ne sais pas te servir de ce que tu as entre les jambes. Arthur sait que je suis le meilleur !

\- Quand on m'a essayé, on en redemande, n'est-ce pas Birdie ?

\- Laissez-moi en dehors de vos conneries, se plaint Matthew.

\- La passion espagnole, c'est connu dans le monde entier. Arthur, je nous réserve une table. Après, avoir bien mangé et s'être fait du pied, on pourra rejoindre notre chambre où un délicieux lit de roses t'attendra. Tu auras même droit à un massage aphrodisiaque avant qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. Et crois-moi, tu ne regretteras pas cette folle nuit d'amour.

\- À ce rythme-là, Arthur sera endormi avant que tu sois passé aux choses sérieuses, se moqua d'Antonio Gilbert. Moi, je te promets que tu décolleras dès le premier baiser et qu'on fera l'amour toute la nuit.

\- Gilbert, j'ai deux-trois mots à te dire, râla Matthew.

\- Arrêtez votre jeu débile du BFT, intervint Arthur. Vous ne voyez pas que vous allez blesser vos moitiés.

\- Mais Arthur, tu es tout pour nous ! », dirent en cœur Antonio et Gilbert.

Matthew alla attraper le lobe d'oreille de Gilbert pour le tirer. Il profita de la douleur éprouvée par son compagnon pour lui faire la leçon.

« Ah ! Le champ est libre !, se réjouit Antonio.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi », dit Arthur en reculant dans le couloir.

Cette blague avait bien assez duré. Le BFT n'avait pas toujours les idées les plus brillantes du siècle pour se faire remarquer. Et des trois, Arthur aurait largement préféré que ce soit Francis qui le drague aussi ouvertement.

Bizarrement, le lascar ne s'y était pas tenté. Il avait sûrement bien trop peur qu'Arthur le prenne au mot et réveille son ancienne fougue amoureuse.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui », fulmina Lovino.

Enfin, on venait à sa rescousse ! Arthur se figea quand l'oméga italien se pendit à son cou.

« Antonio, ne représente plus rien pour moi, english bastard. J'ai appris énormément de choses avec lui, mais ce n'est que pour mieux les expérimenter avec toi. Tu me suis dans ma chambre, bordel !

\- Quoi ! Tu es de mèche avec eux !

\- Tu sens si bon, ton odeur mâle d'alpha me rend toute chose.

\- Eh ! Bas les pattes ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber pour un oméga, mi corazon !

\- Je ne comprends plus rien !

\- C'est simple ! Choisis ton partenaire !, s'exclama Lovino. C'est pas putain de compliqué. On te veut tous !

\- Tous ? »

Et là, Arthur écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Merde ! Il ne faudrait pas que son sort ait comme conséquence de le rendre terriblement attractif aux yeux de tout le monde.

« J'ai besoin de voir mon grand-frère. C'est toujours mieux d'avoir un avis extérieur, tenta Arthur pour échapper à leur griffe.

\- Je t'attends au restaurant au bas de la rue.

\- Tu peux sonner à ma chambre à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, bâtard.

\- Mon awesome moi t'accompagne.

\- Non merci, Gilbert. Reste un peu avec Matthew.

\- Non. Je vais t'accompagner, dit Matthew. Vous trois, vous restez tranquille. »

Matthew l'accompagna en silence durant quelques mètres avant d'exprimer sa pensée.

« Tu as raté un sort, sinon tu n'irais pas voir Alba. »


	3. Honte

**Merci pour les reviews et les j'aime des guests. ça fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

 **Honte**

Arthur avait croisé d'autres nations dans les couloirs toutes énamourées de lui. Ce genre d'entrevue se corsa quand il tomba sur Ivan et Alfred. Ivan se retrouva soudainement passionné par la petite personne d'Arthur sous les yeux ébahis de son copain.

Apparemment, le sort ne touchait pas les membres de sa famille, ce qui réconfortait un tant soit peu Arthur.

Seulement, Alfred prit bien plus mal que Matthew que son amoureux drague ouvertement son père. S'ensuivit une bagarre russo-américaine des plus directes.

Arthur en profita honteusement pour s'enfuir et retrouver Alba.

Expliquer à son frère l'état dans lequel il mettait les autres nations à son passage lui écorchait autant la bouche que lui avouer qu'il avait lancé un sort pour trouver son âme sœur. À la lueur goguenarde d'Alba, il en entendrait parler pendant des siècles.

À la fin de son exposé, Alba explosa dans un grand éclat de rire. Il reprit une bouffée de son cigare, comme s'il savourait l'instant.

« J'espère pour toi que ton âme sœur est dans le coin, sinon je ne donne pas cher de tes fesses dans les prochains jours.

\- Explique-toi !, s'énerva Arthur.

\- Très simple. La passion amoureuse de tes prétendants va aller crescendo. Le seul moyen de t'en sortir est un véritable baiser d'amour avec ton âme sœur. Apparemment, ton sort a fonctionné, mais a eu des effets secondaires. Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ta quête. Et franchement, je me demande à quel point tu étais désespéré…

\- On ne parle pas de ce sujet, le coupa Arthur. Je pensais que mon sort passerait inaperçu.

\- Tout le monde va s'en souvenir au train où vont les choses, se moqua de lui Alba. Heureusement, je ne suis pas affecté par ta maladresse magique. Je vais pouvoir profiter du spectacle. Ça te gênerait si je t'accompagnais dans tes démarches ?

\- Non merci. Matthew me servira de garde du corps. Et c'est amplement suffisant.

\- Tu auras besoin de mon aide avant la fin de la journée. Crois-moi, bientôt, ils ne te demanderont plus si tu es tenté par une soirée romantique avec eux, ils se passeront de ta permission. »

Un frisson d'effroi remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Arthur, tandis que Matthew ouvrait sa bouche dans une expression choquée.

« Le mieux, c'est de réunir tout le monde dans la salle de conférence. Depuis la vitre teintée, tu pourras voir qui est ton âme sœur et ce sera réglé, proposa Matthew.

\- C'est qu'il en a dans la caboche, le petiot. Seulement, Arthur, tu ne peux pas le demander toi-même, sinon tu vas te faire harceler. Matthew, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois doué pour te faire remarquer et rameuter du monde dans un même endroit. Quant à moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aiderais, en rit Alba.

\- Faux frère.

\- Ce service vaut bien l'Indépendance de mon pays.

\- On va retrouver Alfred », décida Arthur.

Il ne cèderait pas au chantage. Oh ! Non. Alba pouvait la mettre là où il le pensait son Indépendance chérie. Il allait retrouver son âme sœur et fissa.

Arthur éprouva quand même de l'appréhension en retournant dans les couloirs. Pitié. Il espérait ne pas croiser des personnes encore plus entreprenantes que quelques heures plus tôt.

Oh ! Mince ! Ludwig. Ce n'était pas son âme sœur. Il allait forcément tenter quelque chose.

« Arthur ! Mon amour. Est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir ? Pas avant 20 heures, j'ai encore du travail à effectuer.

\- C'est gentil, Ludwig. Seulement, je suis également surchargé de boulot. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me libérer. »

Ludwig le comprit, mais partit avec une mine de chien battu. Celui-là avait été facile à dérouter. Arthur estima que le sort n'était pas encore à son plein potentiel et réagissait différemment selon le caractère des personnes concernées.

« Je devrais passer devant en tant qu'éclaireur, lui proposa Matthew. Je t'indiquerai si la voie est libre. »

Ainsi, ils réussirent à éviter le clan des Nordiques qui s'était réuni devant l'ascenseur. Arthur en était soulagé. Norge, étant bien plus sensible à la magie que ses compatriotes, auraient pu réagir de manière incontrôlée à sa présence, laissant tomber son caractère de glaçon à toute épreuve.

Arthur n'aurait jamais pensé que Yao soit aussi entreprenant quand il draguait quelqu'un. En sortant de sa chambre d'hôtel, il lui avait promis mille et un délices dans ses bras et lui avait même proposé des pratiques légèrement SM. Grâce à sa grande expérience, il pouvait le contenter sans jamais l'ennuyer. Et son amour n'avait d'égal que sa passion.

Seulement, Yao n'était pas son âme sœur. Arthur réussit à s'en débarrasser en lui promettant d'étudier sa proposition et en lui donnant rendez-vous le soir même au restaurant en bas de la rue. Au moins, Antonio ne serait pas seul à attendre sa venue.

Ils croisèrent également Kiku. Le japonais lui déclama un poème de manière très solennelle, fit une référence obscure à un manga à consonance érotique et l'invita à partager le thé avec lui. Arthur pensait que Kiku aurait pu être son âme sœur, tellement ils partageaient de passions ensemble. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas Alfred à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé et encore moins dans sa chambre. L'Américain ne répondait pas non plus au téléphone. Il devait tellement être occupé à se disputer avec Ivan qu'il ne songeait même pas à regarder son portable.

Arthur sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand il vit un Italien débarquer dans les couloirs en courant.

« Arthur ! », cria Feliciano en se jetant sur lui.

Arthur le réceptionna tant bien que mal contre lui, peinant à garder son équilibre. Il espérait ne pas avoir une désillusion cuisante dans les prochaines secondes.

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Antonio et Lovino se disputent à ton propos. Je crois qu'ils ont complètement perdu la tête. Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant, ils veulent s'attirer tes faveurs. J'ai vu d'autres personnes être énamourées de toi. Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu vas bien ? »

Arthur ouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna un peu de Feliciano. Son cœur rata un puis plusieurs battements. Il tenait dans ses bras son âme sœur.


	4. Quémander un baiser

« C'est un peu long à expliquer. », commença Arthur pour répondre aux interrogations légitimes de Feliciano.

Matthew s'était éclipsé en comprenant qu'Arthur était entre de bonnes mains. Dans le cœur et l'esprit d'Arthur, c'était un bordel monstre. Il était extrêmement heureux de l'identité de son âme sœur. Il aimait Feliciano depuis très longtemps, mais n'avait jamais rien tenté pour le séduire à cause de sa mise en couple avec Francis. Oh ! Stupid frog allait lui en vouloir à mort s'il lui piquait son petit ami.

Arthur allait au-devant de graves problèmes, mais s'en fichait. Il connaissait le nom de son âme-sœur. Il ne la lâcherait pas et s'évertuerait à leur construire une véritable histoire d'amour.

« Est-ce qu'on peut trouver un endroit tranquille pour en parler ? », demanda Arthur.

Il espérait ne croiser personne. Et encore moins, Francis, durant son explication. L'oméga blond pourrait devenir furieux en étant déchiré entre le sort toujours actif et son amour pour Feliciano.

« Viens », lui indiqua Feliciano en le tenant par la main.

Feliciano passa sa carte contre la serrure électronique et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Immédiatement, Arthur fut assailli par les senteurs aphrodisiaques de deux omégas provenant de leur lit commun et ressentit un désir physique puissant pour son âme sœur. Il se boucha le nez pour tenter de se contenir au possible. Mince ! Leurs effluves le rendaient dur en un rien de temps.

« Oh ! Pardon ! Mets ceci sur ton nez, dit Feliciano en lui tendant un mouchoir. On a… Enfin, on en a un peu profité hier soir… Je vais aérer. »

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Arthur entendit une douche fonctionner.

« Francis est là ?

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va prendre trois plombes pour se laver. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. Tu as rendu tout le monde fou avec un sort ?

\- Il s'agit bien d'un sort. Seulement, mon intention de départ n'était pas de provoquer tout ce remue-ménage.

\- Je t'écoute », dit Feliciano en penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

Il s'agissait d'une attitude de séduction de la part d'un oméga. Il lui offrait son cou, sans même y penser. Arthur avait envie d'y planter ses dents pour le clamer comme sien, mais se retint. Il devait commencer sur de bonnes bases avec Feliciano. Malheureusement, l'odeur de la chambre ne l'aidait pas à réfréner ses ardeurs. Il plaqua plus fortement le mouchoir sur sa bouche et son nez.

« On peut aller dans ta chambre, lui proposa Feliciano en regardant son entrejambe éveillé.

\- Ça sentira l'alpha et ce sera toi qui sera mal à l'aise. »

Arthur ignorait comment lui annoncer qu'il était son âme sœur. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas garder pour lui cette information, puisqu'il lui fallait un baiser de véritable amour pour rompre le sort qu'il avait lancé. En bafouillant, Arthur lui expliqua la situation.

Feliciano rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, en comprenant tout l'enjeu de ce véritable baiser d'amour entre eux.

« J'aime Francis, lui signala Feliciano.

\- Je sais. Je ne te demande pas de le quitter. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'embrasses pour échapper à ce sort. Mes amoureux transis pourraient se montrer plus entreprenants d'ici quelques heures. J'ai sûrement causé des dégâts chez plusieurs couples. J'aimerais que ça s'arrête.

\- Ce baiser restera entre nous.

\- Bien sûr…

\- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler par la suite. J'aime Francis et je resterai avec lui.

\- Tu es mon âme sœur, Feli. Maintenant que je le sais, je ne cesserai d'y penser. Je veux conquérir ton cœur.

\- Il me semble que tu n'as jamais été intéressé par moi, se méfia Feliciano.

\- Francis a été plus rapide que moi pour te séduire. En vous voyant aussi heureux, j'ai préféré ne pas intervenir.

\- Tu as toujours eu le béguin pour Francis.

\- C'est vrai, dit tristement Arthur. J'étais très peiné par votre mise en couple. »

Feliciano rougit de gêne. Arthur venait de lui avouer ni plus ni moins qu'il avait eu des vues sur lui et sur Francis pendant très longtemps. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la salle de bain. L'eau avait arrêté de couler. Stupid frog chantonnait en se pouponnant. Pour une fois, Arthur rendait grâce à la coquetterie typiquement oméga du français.

« Finissons-en, tant qu'il est occupé, soupira Feliciano. J'ai l'impression de le trahir et je n'aime pas cela. »

Arthur l'accueillit dans ses bras, en comprenant à quel point ce serait difficile de le faire lâcher Francis. Feliciano lui retira délicatement le mouchoir de la bouche. Arthur retint son souffle pour ne pas être influencé par les délicieuses odeurs des deux omégas.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre en vue d'échanger un baiser, ils furent interrompus par une voix plutôt surprise.

« Feli ?

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer Francis », se défendit immédiatement Feliciano.

Arthur était tellement interloqué par le petit cœur au-dessus de Francis qu'il ne vit pas la claque venir.

« Ne le touche pas ! »

* * *

 _ **Je sais que je vous avais surprise avec Feliciano. Mais voilà, c'était pas terminé. Donc, on part plus sur un triangle amoureux que sur un couple.**_


	5. Deux âmes soeurs

_**Merci pour le j'aime en guest, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

* * *

Avant que Francis ne mette Arthur à la porte, Feliciano réussit à l'arrêter à grands renforts de cris pour retenir son attention.

« Il allait t'embrasser !

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer. Enfin… Arthur va te l'expliquer. »

Arthur frotta sa joue endolorie par la claque de Francis. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Francis avait toujours fait attention à ne pas se faire distancer en matière de force brute par les nations alphas, ce qui lui conférait une silhouette athlétique pour un oméga et de quoi lui retourner la tête avec une seule main.

Comment leur dire toute la vérité ? Arthur avait lu qu'il était tout à fait possible d'avoir plusieurs âmes sœurs. Il avait le choix entre deux personnes très séduisantes à ses yeux, ce qui était plutôt inespéré.

Arthur souhaitait ne pas se prononcer pour l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Il les voulait tous les deux. Ce serait assez compliqué de leur faire comprendre ses intentions les concernant. Enfin, il y avait plus urgent.

« Tu es aussi mon âme sœur. »

Feliciano ouvrit la bouche, choqué par la révélation, et bougea la tête nerveusement en comprenant tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

Quant à Francis, il le regardait avec suspicion.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es allé inventer pour soutirer un baiser à mon petit copain, mais je ne rentrerai pas dans le même panneau. »

Francis ne lui faisait plus confiance depuis très longtemps et se méfiait de chacune de ses actions. Arthur devait bien avouer qu'en matière politique, ils jouaient à celui qui serait le plus finaud des deux. Dans ce qui relevait du personnel, Arthur faisait de gros efforts pour rassurer Francis sur ses intentions louables ou pacifistes. L'oméga se défilait dès qu'il l'invitait quelque part et évitait sa compagnie comme la peste.

« Francis, je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter, commença Arthur. Je préfèrerai ne pas vous quémander de bisous pour échapper à ma horde d'amoureux transis.

\- Il a raté un sort, le renseigna Feliciano.

\- Pourquoi lances-tu encore des sorts ? Tu les loupes à chaque fois, s'énerva Francis. Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'âmes sœurs complètement débile ? »

Arthur avoua à demi-mots son intention de trouver son âme sœur parmi les nations. Il préférait éviter que Francis se moque de son initiative un peu désespérée.

« Bon. Comme on sait que tu foires tous tes sorts, il y a peu de probabilités que l'on soit vraiment tes âmes sœurs, se rassura Francis.

\- Alba m'a dit que j'avais réussi cette partie du sort, se défendit Arthur. De plus, je suis intimement persuadé que vous l'êtes.

\- Je pensais que tu ne nous ferais pas l'affront de tenter de nous séduire », râla Francis.

Arthur le regarda de manière intense.

« Je ferai tout pour vous convaincre de sortir avec moi.

\- Tu nous veux tous les deux, s'en offusquèrent Francis et Feliciano.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais séparer mes deux âmes sœurs.

\- Je sens que tu vas être insistant et particulièrement lourd tout au long du siècle à venir, se plaint Francis.

\- J'espère que tu ne me feras pas poireauter un siècle de plus », râla Arthur.

Arthur sursauta en entendant quelqu'un taper à la porte.

« Daddy ! Je sais que tu es là, de source sûre ! »

C'était Alfred. Enfin, son fils émergeait de sa dispute avec Ivan. Il avait certainement croisé Matthew. Pauvre Matthew. Il n'avait certainement pas pu empêcher Alfred de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

« Tout va bien. Je gère !

\- Ah ! Je croyais qu'on devait rameuter tout le monde dans la salle de réunion pour trouver ton âme sœur. Elle est chelou ta méthode.

\- C'est bon. Je l'ai trouvé. Evite de dire où je me trouve.

\- Je savais que c'était papa. Pas besoin d'un sort. »

Francis eut le bon ton de rougir à la remarque innocente d'Alfred.

« Ne viens pas compliquer la situation, s'il te plaît !

\- Mets-moi un texto quand le sort sera rompu. Ivan était tellement intenable que je l'ai enfermé dans notre chambre. J'espère qu'il ne va pas casser tout le mobilier.

\- C'est comment dans le couloir ?

\- Pour l'instant, les gars à qui tu as donné rendez-vous n'ont pas encore conscience que tu leur as posé un lapin.

\- Très bien. Bon. Je vais régler le problème. »

Les joues des deux omégas se teintèrent d'un joli rose.

« On va dire que c'est un baiser d'amour universel, tenta Feliciano pour calmer les esprits.

\- Mettez-y tout ce que vous pouvez. Du moment qu'on rompt le sort, ça me va, dit Arthur. Pour le moment.

\- Et dire que je vais poser ma bouche sur la tienne.

\- Ça me réjouit autant que toi, stupid frog.

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, cinq secondes, que je t'embrasse. »

Arthur fut pris au dépourvu quand Feliciano posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	6. Baisers d'amour

**Merci pour le j'aime d'un guest. ça fait toujours plaisir. Et merci pour toutes les reviews !**

* * *

Le baiser avec Feliciano dura bien plus longtemps que ce qu'Arthur avait espéré.

Feliciano avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui avait laissé l'accès à sa bouche sans aucune réticence.

Arthur joua quelques instants avec sa langue, savourant l'instant. Il ressentait un amour fort et transcendant pour la personne qu'il embrassait. De petits frissons remontèrent le long de sa nuque, différents de ceux qu'il éprouvait par plaisir, pour lui signifier que la magie opérait. Un baiser d'amour véritable prenait en compte les sentiments passés, présents et futurs, ce qui remplit Arthur d'une intense satisfaction.

Ce fut Arthur qui rompit le baiser pour ne pas énerver de trop Francis.

Feliciano eut le bon ton de rougir entre ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, avoua Feliciano en baissant la tête. C'était juste… Enfin… Comment tu as pu me faire éprouver ce genre de choses ?

\- La magie est à l'œuvre, lui expliqua Arthur.

\- Sorcellerie, siffla Francis.

\- A ton tour, le provoqua Arthur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais j'irai voir Alba pour qu'il le désenvoûte. Ne compte pas me pervertir de la sorte.

\- Bien sûr, stupid frog. Je sais bien que tu es insensible à mes charmes. »

Méfiant, Francis se rapprocha de lui.

« Ce baiser ne signifie rien. Je ne t'aime pas.

\- Pour l'instant, répondit Arthur.

\- Je vais penser à Feliciano pour t'embrasser. Comme ça, tu auras ta dose d'amour pour les dix siècles à venir.

\- Tu deviens blessant, Francis, intervint Feliciano. On l'aide à sortir d'une mauvaise passe.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'aider autant que toi. »

Le baiser avec Francis fut aussi rapide qu'intense. A peine leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées que leurs sentiments avaient explosés dans leurs poitrines. Arthur recula désarçonné par tant de passion et de magie. Francis paraissait aussi dérouté que lui.

« Tu as mis toute ton intention en quelques secondes », râla Arthur un peu sonné.

Feliciano était au moins plus doux et plus prudent que Francis.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de surprise », s'exprima Francis.

Francis souffla pour se donner contenance et évita son regard. Bien évidemment, il avait ressenti cet amour fort et passionné en quelques secondes. Ce ne pouvait être que déroutant.

« On va vérifier si le sort est rompu, proposa Feliciano.

\- Avant, je veux savoir ce qu'était ce genre de magie.

\- La plus puissante, révéla Arthur. Seulement, tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que tu as eu un échantillon rapide de ce que tu pourrais ressentir pour moi.

\- Je te crois, se méfia Francis. C'est le genre de chose que je ressens pour Feliciano. Seulement, ne crois pas me convaincre de quoi que ce soit avec un baiser magique.

\- Bien sûr. Je comprends que vous ne me tombiez pas dans les bras. Je vais vous séduire avant. »

Francis pouffa et lui donna une accolade.

« Arthur, tu n'es pas doué pour séduire les gens. Crois-en mon expérience.

\- Je tenterai quand même. Je vous invite au restaurant. Séparément.

\- Je ne te donnerai pas mon aval pour séduire mon petit ami qui apparemment a cédé à tes avances magiques.

\- Francis. Je peux décider seul si j'accepte ou non cette invitation à dîner », se rebella Feliciano.

Francis lança un regard plein de reproches à Feliciano.

« On va avoir une discussion sérieuse à ce propos.

\- Evidemment. Il s'agit de notre âme sœur. On ne peut pas l'ignorer, maintenant qu'on le sait, s'énerva Feliciano.

\- Je vois qu'il t'a retourné l'esprit et le cœur. Il est perfide. Ne te laisse pas abuser par ses manigances, répondit Francis.

\- Ma démarche était des plus sincères, s'insurgea Arthur. Au départ, il n'était pas prévu que je vous embrasse, seulement que je vous identifie.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait de cette information ? »

Les yeux embués, Arthur détourna la tête.

« J'espérais que ce n'était pas l'un de vous deux. J'aurais pu tourner la page et tenter de séduire ma véritable âme sœur. Je me pensais incapable de la trouver. Mon cœur ne se trompait pas, en fait. Je vous ai toujours aimé. Et ça ne changera jamais. »

Gêné, Francis et Feliciano évitèrent de le regarder.

« Ecoute. On va en discuter entre nous deux, soupira Feliciano. Ce n'est pas évident pour nous… Laisse-moi terminer Francis. J'ai plus de tact que toi. Tu comprends bien que c'est un choc. Personnellement, je ne croyais pas trop à la magie jusqu'à maintenant. Et ce baiser… Bref, on doit en discuter tous les deux.

\- Avant tout, on est amoureux tous les deux, lui rappela Francis. Et on fonctionne très bien ensemble.

\- Je le sais très bien. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous séparer. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut pour gagner votre confiance et votre amour.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin qu'on t'accompagne dans les couloirs au cas où le sort ne serait pas brisé ?

\- Je suis convaincu qu'on a réussi à conjurer le mauvais sort.

\- Et arrête de jouer avec la magie, râla Francis. Ça a toujours des conséquences désastreuses.

\- Si ça me permet de vous aimer, alors je ne regrette rien. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Arthur quitta leur chambre pour se retrouver dans le couloir et affronter tous ceux qui lui avaient fait des avances sous le coup d'un sort.

* * *

 _ **On va normalement passer à la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Je rentre en cours la semaine prochaine. Et je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite. J'ai mis la priorité sur The World Academy qui est terminée dans mes dossiers. Donc, je ne sais pas quand la suite d' Ames Soeurs arrivera.**_


	7. Premier restaurant

_**J'ai réussi à me libérer du temps pour écrire ce week-end ! Et je me suis dit que je n'allais pas attendre pour poster.**_

 _ **Bon, cette histoire est assez difficile à mettre en place et à développer de base. Alors, ça l'est encore plus en ayant peu de temps libre. J'espère que j'arriverais à poster de manière pas trop espacée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

 **Premier restaurant**

Arthur avait réglé ses problèmes avec les différentes nations victimes de son sort. La plupart l'avait exhorté à la discrétion. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Antonio et Lovino qui se disputèrent violemment avec lui en plein couloir de l'hôtel. De plus, le couple connaissait le résultat de son petit tour de magie, ce qui les énervait encore plus. Lovino et Antonio voulaient qu'il laisse tranquille Francis et Feliciano. Ils étaient heureux, bordel ! Comme l'avait dit ce cher Lovino.

Il n'empêchait que Feliciano avait accepté son invitation à dîner, malgré les réticences de Francis. Arthur en était heureux. Il était persuadé que le plus facile à convaincre de son amour serait Feliciano. Francis lui avait résisté pendant des siècles. Il ne tomberait pas dans ses bras facilement.

D'ailleurs, Arthur appréhendait son rendez-vous avec Francis. Le Français avait également accepté son invitation, peu après Feliciano, pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Apparemment, Francis ne souhaitait pas parler de leurs sentiments et encore moins du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il semblait bien plus réticent à cette histoire d'âme sœur.

Arthur ajusta sa cravate. Il avait sorti l'un de ses plus beaux costumes, sachant qu'il le mettait en valeur. Il lâcha un soupir sous le stress. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien avec Feliciano. Il savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux réactions à chaud de Feliciano.

Arthur descendit de l'hôtel, arpenta la rue jusqu'à un restaurant étoilé et rejoignit Feliciano. L'Italien s'était habillé de manière plus décontractée que lui. Il était également habillé d'un costume. Il avait laissé tomber la cravate pour déboutonner l'un des boutons haut de sa chemise et portait sa veste sur l'épaule. Arthur appréciait de voir qu'il avait fait des efforts pour leur rendez-vous.

Arthur respira son parfum délicat d'agrumes en le saluant.

Quelle odeur agréable et entêtante pour un alpha !

Dans le restaurant, on les conduisit dans une alcôve. Arthur avait insisté pour qu'on leur laisse assez d'intimité pour discuter du sujet qui les intéressait. Feliciano paraissait nerveux.

« Francis va me tuer, râla Feliciano.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés à ce sujet ?

\- Bien évidemment. Tu bouleverses notre conception du couple. Et je crois à ta magie, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Francis. Il se méfie de tout ce qui vient de toi.

\- Je le sais. Francis ne me fait pas confiance. »

Feliciano regarda ailleurs, avant de revenir vers lui.

« Ce baiser n'était pas anodin. Qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait ? Je veux dire… Je comprends qu'on soit âme sœur. Mais ce que j'ai ressenti était unique. Et je n'ai pas pour l'instant ces sentiments pour toi. Tout s'est envolé de mon cœur une heure après.

\- Ce sont tes sentiments futurs. »

Feliciano hocha la tête, comprenant la puissance d'un tel acte magique et ses conséquences.

« Donc, je vais tomber amoureux de toi. Un jour ou l'autre. Ça peut être long.

\- Je suis capable de vous attendre encore longtemps… »

Feliciano déglutit et passa ses mains sur son visage, comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

« Avec Francis, c'était différent ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de se sentir nerveux.

« Ce ne sont pas des sentiments futurs. Pour lui », l'interrogea Feliciano.

Ce fut Arthur de se montrer nerveux. Leur apéritif n'avait même pas encore été servi qu'ils abordaient le sujet le plus épineux de la soirée. Arthur avait espéré que Feliciano l'évite. Mais Feliciano était intelligent et affrontait les problèmes. Arthur l'aimait pour ces deux raisons.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, commença Arthur avec tact. Il est tout à fait possible que Francis éprouve en ce moment des sentiments pour moi. »

L'expression de Feliciano se renfrogna. Evidemment, il était blessé que son homme soit amoureux d'un autre et ne lui en ait pas parlé.

« Je me demandais ce que tu pouvais deviner avec ces baisers et cette magie. »

Arthur pâlit, comprenant réellement la signification de cette passion qu'il avait ressentie en embrassant Francis.

« Francis…

\- … est amoureux de toi depuis longtemps », compléta Feliciano.

Un silence gênant s'établit entre eux. Arthur était choqué par cette révélation. Francis l'aimait, mais l'évitait comme la peste. Et Feliciano n'avait aucun intérêt à lui révéler une telle chose. Arthur se demandait ce que Feliciano souhaitait vraiment de cette rencontre. L'Italien pouvait se montrer retors pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Arthur avait fait l'erreur de le sous-estimer qu'une seule fois.

« ça va être difficile de se mettre tous les trois ensemble, tu en as conscience ?, lui signifia Feliciano.

\- Evidemment. Mais laissons faire le temps. Tu tomberas amoureux de moi. C'est une certitude. »

Feliciano rougit à la remarque.

« Je crois vraiment à cette histoire d'âme sœur, commença-t-il. C'est peut-être ma vision romantique de l'amour qui joue. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais deux âmes sœurs. L'idée ne m'a jamais traversé.

\- Tu es heureux avec Francis.

\- Certainement. Je me demande ce que ça pourrait m'apporter d'être en plus en couple avec toi, à part l'excitation d'avoir deux partenaires amoureux.

\- C'est déjà pas mal comme avantage. Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, donc tu ne ressens pas le besoin d'être avec moi.

\- J'éprouve quand même de la curiosité », lui sourit Feliciano.

Arthur lui rendit son sourire. Il était ravi que Feliciano s'intéresse à lui et à cette histoire d'âme sœur.

« Et plus que tout, je ne veux pas que tu sois délaissé si tu es notre âme sœur, ce que Francis a du mal à comprendre, continua Feliciano.

\- Merci de le prendre en considération, répondit Arthur. Alors, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on flirte ensemble.

\- Non. C'est Francis que ça dérange. Je pense qu'on doit se mettre d'accord tous les trois là-dessus avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

\- D'accord, répondit Arthur. Comme je l'ai dit, je vous attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. »

Feliciano sourit encore, apparemment flatté par la patience d'Arthur.

On leur servit leurs verres et quelques amuses gueules. Affamé, Feliciano se jeta sur la nourriture. Arthur trouvait cet aspect assez adorable. Et surtout, Feliciano lui en proposait dans la foulée, tout en commentant les goûts proposés. L'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup. Feliciano savait le mettre à l'aise.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, tout au long de la soirée, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire lorsqu'ils se rencontraient en visite officielle. Feliciano lui avoua à la fin de leur rendez-vous qu'il avait passé un agréable moment comme toujours avec lui. Feliciano l'inviterait à son tour dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Tout ceci ne plairait certainement pas à Francis.


	8. Un verre vite fait

**Un verre vite fait**

Arthur se sentait extrêmement nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer Francis en tête à tête. Tout d'abord, il venait de comprendre que le français nourrissait des sentiments amoureux à son égard depuis très longtemps sans oser franchir le pas. Ensuite, il tenait l'information de Feliciano, le petit ami de Francis. Finalement, Arthur en voulait énormément à Francis n'avoir jamais assumé ses sentiments le concernant.

Un cocktail dangereux. Arthur savait qu'il suffisait d'une étincelle entre eux pour provoquer une dispute assez violente. Maintenant, il mettait tout ceci sur le compte des sentiments refoulés de Francis et sur sa frustration séculaire de ne pas être avec lui.

Arthur soupira face à son miroir. Tout allait bien se passer, chantonna-t-il dans une vaine tentative de se rassurer.

Quand il arriva à leur rendez-vous, Francis semblait très colérique. Ça commençait déjà très mal.

« On prend juste un verre. Je n'ai pas envie de te supporter plus longtemps que nécessaire. »

Arthur savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas le mettre au comptoir en présence de Francis. Il avait plutôt tendance à enchaîner les verres en sa présence.

« Je comprends que la situation ne te plaise pas…

\- Oh ! ça m'énerve plus que tout que tu tournes autour de mon petit ami, râla Francis.

\- Et autour de toi ?

\- Je suis immunisé contre toi. Je ne crains pas grand-chose.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Feliciano va me tomber dans les bras ? », demanda Arthur avec malice.

Il devrait arrêter de le taquiner, pour leur bien à tous. Mais c'était une envie irrépressible.

« Justement, discutons-en, se lança Francis. Feliciano peut te rouler dans la farine, sans que tu ne t'aperçoives de rien.

\- Je connais suffisamment Feliciano pour faire attention quand je m'adresse à lui, riposta immédiatement Arthur. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? »

Francis sembla hésiter. Il commanda pour eux deux un whisky assez fort. Si la soirée commençait de cette manière, il allait finir torché et ramené dans un taxi.

« Nous sommes deux omégas en couple. Et malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants. Alors, ta proposition fait naitre des idées mauvaises dans la tête de Feliciano.

\- Je n'ai pas proposé ce genre de choses », contra immédiatement Arthur, déboussolé que le sujet soit abordé.

Mince. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Bien sûr, il ne serait pas contre un de ces jours d'avoir des enfants avec eux. Ce n'était pas le but premier de son approche. Arthur espérait de tout son cœur que Feliciano n'avait pas que ça en tête en lui permettant de se rapprocher de lui.

« Tu es un alpha, abordant deux omégas. Je ne serais pas étonné que tu veuilles construire une famille avec nous. Tu m'as déjà embarqué dans l'éducation d'Alfred et Matthew…

\- Tu ne t'es jamais plaint de mes enfants naturels. »

Une lueur de tristesse passa rapidement dans les yeux de Francis. Si Francis était amoureux de lui à l'époque, peut-être aurait-il voulu que les enfants soient de lui. Arthur frissonna à cette idée, mais préféra ne pas en faire part à Francis. Feliciano ne lui avait certainement pas dit qu'il avait cafté sur ses sentiments.

Francis entama son whisky, cherchant à rassembler ses idées.

« Non. Jamais. Je suis très heureux d'être leur « papa ». C'est juste que ce n'est pas une situation très saine.

\- On ne peut rien y changer maintenant. A moins que tu te mettes avec moi…

\- Ne parlons pas de malheur, en rit Francis. D'ailleurs…

\- Oui…

\- … Je ne veux pas que tu te serves de ce baiser contre moi. Il ne signifiait rien. »

Arthur respira un bon coup et prit une rasade de sa boisson. Francis pouvait être de mauvaise foi, quand il le souhaitait vraiment.

« Je sais très bien ce qu'il signifiait pour nous deux. Tu es amoureux de moi. Et tu te caches derrière des faux semblants. Je t'en veux énormément de ne pas assumer tes sentiments. Ne dis pas que ça ne signifie rien.

\- Il n'y a pas d'amour sans confiance, se défendit Francis avec véhémence. Je ne veux pas être avec toi. Et ça ne changera jamais !

\- J'en doute. Tu ne peux pas garder tout ceci au fond de toi, sans jamais y succomber.

\- Je suis très heureux avec Feliciano. Je ne veux pas tu viennes foutre le bordel dans mon couple !

\- Je ne me laisserai pas mettre de côté pour des raisons aussi stupides que ta fierté mal placée !

\- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire ! C'est toi qui proposes qu'on forme un trio, quelque chose de pas banal du tout. Je suis tout à fait contre. De plus, tu donnes une certaine forme d'espoir à Feliciano avec ton histoire d'âme sœur. Je ne veux pas que tu profites du désir d'enfant de mon petit ami.

\- Je n'en profiterai pas. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'être père du jour au lendemain !

\- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour réaliser tes projets !

\- Tu me connais mal !

\- Au contraire, je sais très bien comment tu te comportes quand tu es amoureux. Tu fais n'importe quoi. Devrais-je te rappeler la guerre de cent ans ? »

Arthur vit rouge. De honte. Et de colère. Il s'était très mal comporté durant cette période historique avec Francis, voulant à tout prix se marier avec lui, quitte à envahir son pays.

« J'étais jeune et stupide ! Tu ne vas pas me réduire à cette époque de ma vie.

\- N'oublions pas la période pirate où tu as tenté à plusieurs reprises de m'enlever pour me convaincre de ton amour en étant à moitié bourré. »

Francis marquait un point. Il fallait dire qu'il avait été un amoureux souvent éconduit par Francis durant sa période pirate. Arthur n'avait jamais abusé de son prisonnier, mais lui avait servi des discours enflammés qu'il préférait oublier.

« J'étais adolescent.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas me faire croire que tu as atteint l'âge de la raison en nous proposant un trouple. Tu es prêt à tout pour tes sentiments. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu sois amoureux de Feliciano…

\- Tu m'insultes. Tu me traites de menteur. J'ai essayé de rester loin de vous pour votre bonheur. Seulement, ça me rend extrêmement malheureux. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette situation, Francis !

\- Ça te concerne, pas nous. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis sûr que tout le monde ne finit pas avec son âme sœur et trouve quand même le bonheur. Cesse de nous importuner.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser tomber. Je vous aime trop pour renoncer.

\- Alors, attends-toi à ce que je m'y oppose de toutes mes forces. J'ai déjà demandé à Feliciano d'arrêter de te voir.

\- Et tu l'as menacé de quoi ?

\- De rompre. Alors, maintenant, tu vas retourner sagement dans ton coin et nous foutre la paix. »

Arthur avala cul sec le reste de sa boisson et commanda un autre verre. La tristesse l'envahissait tout entier. Il pensait avoir une ouverture avec Feliciano. Et tout venait de partir en fumée à cause de sa Némésis amoureuse. Francis lui gâchait réellement la vie. Et pourtant, il l'aimait, il l'adorait comme la toute première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il se sentait maudit.

« C'est ça, picole pour oublier. »

Ce fut la provocation de trop. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux avec un cocard sous l'œil inquiet de Feliciano.


	9. Changements

_**Salut ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué ! J'ai réussi à écrire ceci aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira, puisque je suis très prise et qu'ensuite, j'aimerais faire le Calendrier de l'Avent de la Ficothèque Ardente comme chaque année. Et oui, Noël approche... Et ce sera un Noël à Versailles avec du FrUk. J'espère que j'arriverai à tenir le rythme d'un drabble/jour. Si vous avez envie de participer, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire ou en MP. Je vous dirais comment faire.**_

 _ **Il y a soirée drabbles le 30 à la Ficothèque Ardente, donc normalement, vous aurez pas mal de drabbles pour décembre.**_

Arthur avait passé un mois terrible après sa confrontation avec Francis. Feliciano avait préféré s'éloigner de lui, pour préserver son couple. Arthur n'avait même pas osé l'approcher à la cafétaria, tellement Francis le fusillait du regard dès qu'il faisait un pas en direction de Feliciano.

Discuter autour d'un café avec Feliciano lui manquait terriblement. L'Italien avait toujours un point de vue intéressant et débordait d'un enthousiasme contagieux. Arthur n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses tentatives pour en discuter avec Francis n'aboutissaient à rien. Dans le pire des cas, Francis l'ignorait. Au mieux, il lui adressait un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

La situation aurait pu rester longtemps à ce point mort, sans un évènement particulier.

Etant éloigné de Feliciano, Arthur ne s'en était pas immédiatement rendu compte. Le comportement de l'Italien se mit à changer du tout au tout, inquiétant son entourage proche. Par le bouche à oreille, Arthur comprit que Feliciano devenait particulièrement désagréable et prônait des idées aussi effrayantes qu'inquiétantes.

Des rumeurs de guerre circulaient au sein de la société des nations unies. Le changement de comportement de Feliciano était certainement un signe avant-coureur d'un conflit armé. Arthur ne saurait dire s'il jouait la comédie pour les avertir ou s'il avait succombé aux idées de son régime totalitaire. En tout cas, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Et Francis également.

A son plus grand étonnement, Feliciano le sollicita pour un entretien professionnel. Francis lui avait pourtant demandé de charger Lovino de ce genre de rencontre. Arthur préféra ne pas en aviser Francis. Il devait se confronter à Feliciano pour comprendre sa stratégie dans cette guerre qui s'annonçait. Feliciano était très doué pour se caler dans un rôle et berner tout son monde. Seulement, les nations sont faibles quant il s'agit des opinions de leur peuple et peuvent les adopter. Arthur espérait voir à travers le masque l'homme qu'il aimait toujours.

Quelques jours avant leur rendez-vue, Arthur tomba des nues quand Francis et Feliciano prirent place à côté de lui à la SDN. Francis avait certainement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis que Feliciano tremblait malgré lui. Arthur le voyait. Feliciano tentait de rester stoïque, mais contenait sa peine.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous avons rompu, l'informa Francis. Mais ce n'est que temporaire, je suis sûr que…

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Francis, répondit froidement Feliciano. C'est définitif.

\- Tu n'es plus toi-même. »

Feliciano cachait ses mains sous la table, certainement pour ne pas montrer à quel point elles tremblaient, et détournait le regard. Cette séparation l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Etait-ce la guerre imminente contre Francis qui le poussait à couper les ponts ? Ou une réelle volonté de sa part ?

« Et Arthur, je te défends de profiter de la situation », l'avertit Francis.

Arthur sourit de toutes ses dents. Il allait les provoquer, histoire de voir à quel point Feliciano pouvait garder son calme.

« Sweety, je ne renoncerai jamais à toi. »

Feliciano ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, serrant son poing sous la table.

Francis papillonna des yeux, ne croyant pas qu'Arthur osait le draguer ouvertement devant Feliciano.

« Quant à Feli chéri, il ne m'intéresse pas en l'état actuel. »

Arthur se devait de bien enfoncer le clou, pour comprendre la tactique de Feliciano dans cette guerre. Se séparer de son petit ami était certainement une grosse erreur. Feliciano ne pourrait plus compter sur le soutien personnel d'une nation aussi puissante que la France. Avait-il perdu toute raison ? Ou jouait-il la comédie pour tromper son monde ?

« Francis est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, répondit calmement Feliciano.

\- Tu es pourtant nerveux, le taquina Arthur.

\- On ne met pas fin à plus d'un siècle de relation sans en ressentir de la peine.

\- Tu es sûr de ta décision ?

\- Absolument sûr. »

Feliciano le regarda droit dans les yeux. Arthur put y lire toute sa détermination et également une lueur dangereuse de folie danser dans le mordoré de ses iris. Il n'était pas lui-même, ce qui l'inquiéta énormément. Il ne pleurait pas, comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Il n'avait même pas laissé s'échapper une seule larme. Autant de self-control lui paraissait bien trop étrange. Feliciano avait changé sous l'influence de son peuple et se coupait du monde extérieur.

Durant toute la réunion, Francis tenta par tous les moyens de faire changer de décision Feliciano. L'Italien répondait à ses suppliques assez froidement, parfois même méchamment. Arthur sentait ses muscles se contracter à chaque pique mauvaise de Feliciano envers Francis. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était véritablement pas lui.

Durant leur entretien, Feliciano se comporta de manière inquiétante. Arthur ne le reconnaissait plus. Feliciano l'avertit de sa décision de détruire la France par tous les moyens à sa disposition.

Arthur aurait dû prendre bien plus au sérieux cet avertissement d'un fou dangereux comme Feliciano.


	10. Inconscience

**Salut ! J'ai enfin réussi à trouver du temps pour écrire ce chapitre et le poster. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop maladroit, après tout ce temps sans écrire.**

 **J'essaierai d'écrire un petit quelque chose pour la soirée d'écriture de la Ficothèque Ardente vendredi prochain sur le thème du Carnaval.**

Arthur était terriblement inquiet pour Francis.

Il l'avait convaincu de venir se réfugier en Angleterre. Dès que Francis avait posé un pied sur le sol anglais, il s'était effondré et était tombé dans un sommeil inquiétant.

Même si cet état ne durait que depuis quelques heures, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

Francis était envahi par les forces allemandes de manière violente et rapide, ce qui pouvait signifier la fin de son pays et donc celle de son existence. Arthur s'en voudrait pour toujours si Francis venait à décéder ailleurs que dans ses terres d'origine par sa faute. Il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Et voilà où ils en étaient.

Arthur s'était battu bec et ongle pour avoir la surveillance de Francis. Son général ne voulait pas le lui confier au départ, parce qu'il était un alpha étranger et sorcier de pacotille. Arthur avait juré de ne tenter aucun sort sur Francis pour le réveiller et avait argué que seule une nation pouvait comprendre les réactions d'une autre nation. De plus, le général avait de sérieux chat à fouetter pour rétablir la situation de Francis. Et Arthur pouvait confier les négociations entre le général et son pays à ses représentants et à Cymru.

Il avait été très clair avec Cymru. Son frère devait tout faire pour accueillir Francis sur les terres d'Angleterre et Londres en particulier de manière légale. Arthur se chargeait de faire une véritable place, comme s'il accueillait une ambassade conséquente, dans son pays pour Francis.

Malgré leurs efforts, l'état de Francis empira lorsque l'Italie se joignit à l'Allemagne pour attaquer la France. Arthur sentit que son inconscience devint plus profonde. La température de Francis avait chuté drastiquement, l'obligeant à mettre de bouillotes chaudes dans ses couvertures pour le maintenir dans un état stable. Francis devait mal encaisser la trahison de son ex. Arthur ne pouvait rien faire pour Francis sur le plan militaire. Il gardait ses forces pour résister à l'armée allemande. Il n'y avait pas de doute, le prochain sur la liste de Ludwig, c'était lui. Et malheureusement pour Ludwig, Arthur était une île bien plus facile à défendre que les plaines de France.

Arthur veilla sur Francis jusqu'à ce que le Général de Gaulle lance son appel à la résistance le 18 juin. Ce sursaut patriotique réveilla Francis en sursaut au plus grand bonheur d'Arthur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Francis enchaîna les questions, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur arrive à le calmer en lui expliquant calmement la situation.

« Si j'ai aussi froid, c'est parce que je suis coupé de mon pays, constata avec amertume Francis.

\- Tu récupèreras tes terres et tes habitants.

\- Je me sens comme lorsque j'étais très jeune. J'avais très peu de terres à l'époque de la Gaule et de l'Empire Romain.

\- Je t'ai fait autant de place que je le pouvais dans Londres. C'est proportionnel à ta population ici.

\- Merci, Arthur. »

Francis remonta les couvertures sur lui, alors qu'il se roulait en boule.

« Tu as des bouillotes. Tu veux que je les remplisse à nouveau d'eau chaude ?

\- Tu sais très bien que seule la chaleur d'une autre nation peut me réchauffer vraiment, râla Francis.

\- Je l'ignorais… »

Francis rit.

« Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu ne sois pas glissé dans mes couvertures. Allez, viens !

\- Si ton général nous trouve dans cette position, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. »

Arthur se mit plus à l'aise en enlevant sa cravate et sa ceinture et s'allongea aux côtés de Francis. Francis ne tarda pas à se blottir dans ses bras. Son odeur affriolante l'envahissait, mettant à mal son self-control. Arthur avait toujours trouvé attirant ce mélange floral qui faisait la particularité de Francis.

« Alors, Féli m'a attaqué conjointement à Ludwig.

\- Il n'est plus lui-même.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui a pris cette décision, espéra Francis.

\- J'en doute. »

Arthur hésitait à relater son entrevue brève, mais instructive avec Feliciano, quelques jours après l'invasion de la France. Francis était toujours dans un sale état. Feliciano avait semblé reprendre conscience quelques temps pour demander des nouvelles de Francis. Arthur lui avait certifié que Francis se portait à merveille, mais ne désirait pas le voir après un tel coup bas. Ensuite, Feliciano avait repris son état de folie froide et calculatrice qu'Arthur détestait.

« Son lui profond s'inquiétait pour toi, lui expliqua Arthur, mais il est toujours aussi possédé par les idées que prônent ses habitants. Je te déconseille de le voir dans ton état, et, encore moins, de lui faire confiance.

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude pour moi, mais il faudra que je montre le bout de mon nez à un moment ou à un autre. Je dois rester présent sur la scène internationale et me battre pour mon pays.

\- Contente-toi de te réchauffer pour le moment, le taquina Arthur.

\- Je me sens mieux, déjà. Les alphas sont très chauds.

\- Fais attention, ta phrase peut être pris dans un drôle de sens.

\- Idiot. »

Ils rirent ensemble un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur lui avoue à quel point il avait eu peur pour lui. Il lui raconta tous les jours et toutes les nuits passées à le veiller.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es mon ennemi séculaire. Tu aurais dû te réjouir de mon état.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je t'aime, stupid frog. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. »

Arthur piqua un fard en se rendant compte qu'il caressait le dos de Francis en disant tout ceci. Francis ne s'en formalisa pas et s'installa encore plus près de lui.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi, Arthur. Pour l'instant, je souhaite avant tout me remettre. »

Arthur l'enveloppa dans ses bras et sentit la fatigue le rattraper. Pour une fois, Francis ne s'était pas insurgé devant l'intensité de ses sentiments. C'était un petit pas dans leur relation qui le rendait heureux. Il se sentait aussi soulagé que Francis aille mieux. Il posa son menton sur la tête de Francis et ferma les yeux. Il sentit à peine le sommeil l'emporter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut ! J'ai eu du temps pour écrire. C'est un peu relaxe en ce moment. Donc, j'en profite.**

Évidemment, Arthur et Francis furent pris sur le fait par le Général de Gaulle et le Premier ministre Churchill venus aux nouvelles de la nation française suite à l'appel du 18 juin.

Même si le Général était soulagé par l'état de santé de sa nation, il s'insurgea contre la proximité d'Arthur avec Francis. Un alpha devait se tenir à l'écart d'un oméga. Francis défendit Arthur devant les deux hommes et n'oublia pas de préciser que sa vie privée ne concernait que lui. Il pouvait inviter qui il voulait dans son lit. De plus, il ne s'était rien passé de fâcheux.

Depuis ce jour, le Général tenait à l'œil Arthur.

Arthur mettait ceci sur un instinct alpha protecteur très présent chez le Général envers sa nation oméga. Ce n'était pas le premier alpha dirigeant charismatique auquel Arthur avait eu affaire et ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier. C'était juste que c'était celui qui se trouvait en travers de son chemin alors que Francis était plutôt réceptif à ses avances plus ou moins évidentes.

Arthur tenait à cœur d'aider Francis à s'installer et à trouver ses marques sur un territoire qui n'était pas le sien au départ. Il était également d'une aide précieuse pour faciliter les négociations entre les Français et les Anglais, puisqu'il souhaitait plus que tout assurer à Francis une situation stable en tant que France libre et la reconnaître comme telle.

De plus, les Forces françaises libres n'étaient pas négligeables pour se battre contre l'Axe.

Arthur avança tout un argumentaire pour défendre Francis, tout au long des négociations pour la reconnaissance de la France libre.

Ceci les rapprocha considérablement. Arthur adora quand Francis le remercia de toute son implication dans sa sauvegarde et le respect de sa dignité.

Ils trouvèrent un accord définitif le 7 août 1940 qui garantit à Francis de retrouver l'intégrité et l'indépendance de la France à la fin de la guerre.

Même à partir de ce jour-là, Francis avait toujours froid. Ils savaient tous les deux que tant que Francis ne serait pas rattaché à ses terres d'origine d'une manière ou d'une autre, il en souffrirait. Et Arthur trouvait la situation aussi agréable qu'inconfortable.

Arthur adorait tenir Francis dans ses bras, sentir son odeur et dormir avec lui en tout bien tout honneur. Il savait que Francis aurait choisi l'un de ses frères latins plutôt que lui, s'il avait eu le choix d'un autre alpha à proximité. Bizarrement, la fratrie d'Arthur ne le tentait pas le moins du monde. Arthur apprit d'ailleurs qu'Alba avait plutôt les mains baladeuses, ce qui déplaisait énormément à Francis. Et les autres ne lui inspiraient pas vraiment confiance. Avec Arthur, Francis se sentait en sécurité. Il savait qu'Arthur était devenu un vrai gentleman.

Le vrai gentleman contenait ses pulsions tant bien que mal. Il était difficile de dormir avec l'oméga dont il était amoureux, sans pouvoir le toucher. Il cachait autant que possible les réactions inévitables de son corps.

Francis n'était pas dupe et se rendait compte que l'érection d'Arthur pointait le bout de son nez le matin, mais aussi à d'autres moments de rapprochements intenses. C'était ce qui énervait le plus Arthur, Francis savait à quel point il l'aimait et le désirait, mais il ne faisait que faire l'autruche et noyer le poisson dans l'eau quand le sujet était abordé.

Tout ceci commençait à s'apparenter à une douce torture.

Arthur souhaitait y mettre fin, mais se dégonflait dès qu'il avait Francis dans ses bras. Sa présence le rendait fou. La nuit, comme la journée. Mettre en place la France libre demandait souvent son approbation ou son aide. Arthur passait souvent la matinée à gérer ses propres affaires, mangeait le midi avec Francis qui lui faisait part de ses doléances et les mettait en œuvre avec lui dans l'après-midi. La présence d'Arthur au gouvernement britannique pouvait être requise à tout moment, puisqu'il était toujours en guerre. Arthur avait insisté sur le fait que donner les moyens à Francis de s'organiser au plus vite pourrait aider les Anglais dans cette guerre et avait donc été affecté à cette tâche.

Il voyait donc Francis bien plus que d'habitude et en tombait encore plus amoureux. Francis ne se laissait pas démonter par son état instable et organisait avec son Général ce qu'il restait de ses troupes et de ses sympathisants.

Arthur avait toujours admiré la ténacité et l'ingéniosité de Francis. Arthur n'était pas toujours d'accord avec lui. Il n'aurait pas privilégié les mêmes solutions que lui, mais lui faisait confiance pour relever la tête de l'eau à sa propre manière. Arthur devait accepter qu'il était vraiment différent de lui dans sa manière de s'organiser et de s'adapter à une situation difficile.

Arthur essayait parfois de lui faire part de sa manière de voir. Francis l'écoutait. De temps en temps, Francis acceptait ses idées, parce qu'elles lui semblaient plus adaptées à sa situation d'étranger dans un pays d'accueil.

Ils se faisaient de plus en plus confiance et se rapprochaient inexorablement.

Arthur espérait vraiment que Francis ouvrirait les yeux sur leur situation peu banale. Francis l'aimait, mais n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas d'une relation amoureuse avec lui parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Seulement, cette barrière s'effaçait tout doucement. Et rien ne changeait dans leur relation.

Francis venait le rejoindre dans ses draps la nuit venue pour profiter de sa chaleur et de sa présence. Ils parlaient un moment de la fin de la guerre et s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre.

Un soir, ce fut différent. Arthur avait réussi à manœuvrer suffisamment bien la conversation pour qu'elle tourne autour des changements de leur relation. Francis était allongé près de lui, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses.

« Je te fais vraiment confiance, lui avoua Francis. Tu as vraiment changé d'attitude envers moi depuis l'époque pirate. Je pense que j'ai été aveuglé par notre esprit de concurrence ces dernières années et notre historique tumultueux. Je te vois différemment maintenant. Tu m'as prouvé à maintes reprises que tu tenais réellement à moi. Je te crois quand tu dis que tu m'aimes. »

Le cœur d'Arthur battait rapidement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Francis reconnaisse autant ses torts. Il était plongé dans ses yeux de ciel et voyait toute sa sincérité. Arthur faisait appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas l'embrasser. Il savait qu'il risquait de l'effrayer et de le refaire revenir sur sa décision.

« Je sais que j'ai mis ta patience à rude épreuve ces temps-ci. J'en suis désolé. Je ne savais pas trop où j'en étais et j'avais vraiment besoin de toi. Je te remercie d'avoir attendu autant de temps. Seulement… »

Arthur se figea. Qu'allait lui dire Francis ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait encore ? Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait d'être heureux ensemble ?

« Je me sens encore engagé envers Feliciano, lui confia Francis.

\- Vous avez rompu. »

Arthur serrait affreusement les dents, ce qui donna à sa phrase un air de sifflement.

« Il n'était pas lui-même. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits et que je sois sûr de sa décision. »

Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour s'empêcher de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour sortir de cette impasse amoureuse. Il devait prendre en compte les sentiments de Francis envers Feliciano et surtout ne pas s'en moquer. Même si Feliciano n'était plus lui-même, ils avaient vécu une très belle histoire d'amour qui ne s'oublierait pas facilement. De plus, il était tout à fait possible que Feliciano regrette cette rupture prise sur le coup de la folie.

Le tout résidait dans le fait que Francis et Feliciano n'avaient pas la même conception du couple que lui. Et il ne pouvait en parler qu'avec Francis pour le moment.

« Tu oublies quelque chose d'important, Francis. Je ne t'empêcherai jamais d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Les joues de Francis se colorèrent d'un rose vif, en comprenant toute l'implication de ses paroles.

« Je ne peux pas contraindre tes sentiments, et encore moins, t'empêcher de les vivre. Feliciano a certainement rompu avec toi pour de mauvaises raisons, lui expliqua Arthur. Seulement, je suis là maintenant à t'attendre encore et encore et à t'offrir la possibilité de nous aimer tous les deux. C'est à toi de choisir.

\- Tu ne serais pas jaloux ? Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu aurais été jaloux à d'autres époques de ta vie, se méfia Francis.

\- J'ai changé d'avis sur le couple au fur et à mesure de mes histoires d'amour. J'ai d'abord pensé que je serais quelqu'un d'exclusif vu à quel point je t'aimais. J'ai connu le père d'Alfred et Matthew avec qui je vivais une relation exclusive : John. J'étais inconsolable à sa mort. C'est là que Yao m'a repêché. Et j'ai dû accepter qu'il aimait aussi Ivan. J'en ai beaucoup discuté avec lui. Et maintenant, ça me semble évident qu'avec nos vies millénaires, nous pouvons aimer plusieurs personnes. Et parfois, ces amours différents tombent en même temps.

\- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec Yao ?

\- Notre relation était basée sur mon chagrin d'avoir perdu John. Yao aime bien les âmes à rafistoler. Au bout d'un moment, j'allais trop bien pour lui.

\- Yao est toujours avec Ivan ?

\- J'ai essayé d'aborder ce sujet délicat pour savoir où Alfred mettait les pieds. Et on m'a clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas mes affaires. J'ai essayé d'interroger Alfred avec des allusions subtiles, mais il les a toutes ignorées. »

Francis était passé en mode « papa protecteur », ce qui ne gênait pas Arthur en temps ordinaire.

« Pour l'instant, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est nous, Francis. Et ce que tu ressens.

\- Je pense que je serais jaloux de te savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai jamais envisagé le couple de cette manière-là. Tu m'as présenté tous les avantages pour moi : pouvoir t'aimer et aimer Feli librement. Seulement, je ne saurais jamais si tu craques pour quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Francis, je ne te cacherai jamais rien. Si j'envisage de me mettre avec quelqu'un, je te le dirai forcément avant. Ce ne sera jamais pour une coucherie sans lendemain.

\- Ce sera forcément du sérieux, blêmit Francis.

\- Je n'envisage pas d'aller voir ailleurs à la moindre occasion, lui expliqua Arthur. Si Feliciano redevient l'homme que j'aime, je ne te cache pas que je tenterai de le séduire. Il me plaît et c'est mon âme sœur. Tout comme toi. »

Arthur tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Francis. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas facile à entendre pour quelqu'un qui envisageait le couple de manière classique. Il ne voulait pas interdire à Francis de vivre son amour pour Feliciano. Et il ne voulait pas s'interdire de vivre une telle histoire également.

« Je dois y réfléchir, Arthur. »

Arthur ferma les yeux, se mit sur le dos et soupira fortement.

« Tu bouscules mes convictions, Arthur. Je…

\- J'attendrai autant de temps que nécessaire. Je t'aime. »

Arthur se le répéta mentalement pour se donner la force de respecter ce qu'il venait de dire. Francis s'agita à côté de lui, cherchant à s'installer correctement sans pour autant oser se rapprocher de lui comme d'habitude.

Arthur attendit quelque temps pour calmer la tempête sentimentale qui lui vrillait le cœur. Il ignorait encore si Francis allait au-delà de sa conception du couple pour lui. De son point de vue, c'était la meilleure solution pour concilier leurs sentiments, mais Francis ne le voyait pas forcément de cette manière.

« En fait, j'ai peur que Feliciano ne l'accepte pas, dit Francis avec une légère peur dans la voix.

\- J'aurais aimé en parler avec lui, mais il n'est pas en état de l'entendre », répondit Arthur.

Ses mains tremblaient, parce qu'il savait que c'était le point faible de sa solution. Une fois redevenu dans son état normal, Feliciano ne serait peut-être pas prêt à partager Francis avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Francis lâcha un profond soupir à son tour et le regarda intensément, comme pris d'une impulsion.

« Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est toi. »

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de réaliser tout ce que cette phrase impliquait que Francis s'était glissé tout prêt de lui pour l'embrasser. Arthur l'accueillit dans ses bras, tout en quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Une immense joie s'était emparée de lui en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue dansait à présent avec la sienne, provoquant un désir enfoui en eux depuis des années.

Une pointe de luxure les prenait à chaque fois que leurs langues se frottaient l'une contre l'autre ou s'enroulaient ensemble. Leurs mains ne tardèrent pas à rentrer en action. Ils se caressaient à travers leurs vêtements de nuit, cherchant à exciter l'autre autant que possible.

Arthur savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'arrêter s'ils continuaient ainsi. Il rompit à regret leur baiser langoureux et chuchota à Francis que c'était le moment ou jamais de s'enfuir de sa chambre. Francis rit doucement et l'embrassa chastement avant de lui répondre :

« Tu ne me fais plus peur. »

La main de Francis se faufila sous l'élastique du pantalon d'Arthur et se posa ensuite sur son sexe en érection. Un plaisir intense le parcourut à l'idée que Francis le touchait ainsi pour la première fois. Arthur enleva son haut. Il avait envie de sentir la peau de Francis tout contre lui. Ils s'empressèrent de faire valser leurs vêtements hors du lit.

Arthur haletait sous les attouchements de Francis. Il le touchait également, appréciant la dureté et la forme de son pénis sous ses doigts. Ils alternaient les caresses précises sur leurs verges avec des mouvements de va-et-vient bienfaiteurs. Ils s'embrassaient entre deux gémissements. Ils vinrent assez rapidement tellement ils avaient attendu ce moment où ils partageraient leurs sentiments et se donneraient du plaisir.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **Alors, on passe à la partie de l'histoire où ce sera différent sur Archive Of Our Own (AO3). Ce chapitre-ci est identique, mais les prochains non. J'ai prévu de publier ici au même moment qu'AO3 et de vous tenir au courant s'il y a des chapitres supplémentaires sur AO3.**


	12. Discussion

**Salut ! Alors, j'ai réussi à me trouver un tout petit peu de temps pour écrire ce petit chapitre. J'ai mes examens dans pas longtemps. Il y a de grande chance que le prochain chapitre ne sorte pas avant deux mois voire plus. En plus, ce sera sur AO3. Après mes exams, j'essaierai de rattraper le temps perdu sur cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Arthur était heureux. Tout simplement heureux.

Il avait finalement mis le grappin sur stupid frog après plusieurs siècles de sentiments non retournés.

C'était juste magnifique !

Ce matin, il était surexcité par la présence de Francis dans ses draps. Ses mains passèrent sur le corps nu de son amant, espérant éveiller une envie subite. Francis grogna dans ses bras et se retourna vers lui, les yeux ensommeillés.

« Arthur… Attends. »

Arthur soupira d'aise en respirant le parfum fleuri du corps de Francis et contint ses pulsions matinales. Stupid frog n'avait peut-être pas envie d'être réveillé de cette manière.

« On doit d'abord discuter d'un sujet important. »

Alerte, Arthur se redressa pour regarder Francis et son air sérieux. Il avait peur que Francis ne revienne sur sa décision ou lui impose des conditions insurmontables. Il connaissait le lascar depuis très longtemps. Rien ne se passait de manière idyllique avec lui.

« Arrête de froncer tes gros sourcils comme ça, se moqua de lui Francis. Je veux juste qu'on soit raccord sur un point. Tu es un alpha et je suis un oméga. Il faudrait penser à un moyen de contraception efficace.

\- Oh…

\- Je n'ai pour l'instant pas envie de me lier pour l'éternité avec toi.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je ne me sens pas non plus d'avoir un enfant non désiré. Et je n'ai pas confiance dans les pilules oméga. Donc, j'aimerais qu'on utilise des préservatifs. »

Arthur se sentit rassuré par les propos de Francis. La venue d'un enfant en pleine guerre n'était pas à envisager. De plus, ils étaient au début de leur relation amoureuse. Ils ne pouvaient pas construire une famille sur des bases bancales. Arthur voulait également attendre avant de se lier avec Francis. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait espéré leur amour réciproque pendant des siècles qu'ils devaient sauter des étapes.

« Je suis pour, le rassura Arthur.

\- J'ai entendu dire que des alphas n'aimaient pas les utiliser. Et je voulais être clair sur ces sujets.

\- C'est très clair. Et je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est trop tôt pour envisager un lien entre nous deux ou un enfant. Je ne suis pas contre de les utiliser. C'est plus agréable sans, mais je ne veux pas risquer de te mettre enceint… Et j'en ai sous la main, lui sourit Arthur.

\- Mon Général ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher. J'ai envie qu'on prenne le temps de le faire et surtout qu'on ne se fasse pas surprendre par nos dirigeants respectifs.

\- Hum… Tu veux que ça reste notre petit secret ?

\- J'aimerais. Déjà, je ne suis pas sûr que nos dirigeants approuvent notre rapprochement. Et… je n'ai pas envie que Feli l'apprenne par de tierces personnes. J'ignore comment il va réagir à la nouvelle.

\- Certainement mal, prédit Arthur. J'espère qu'il sera prêt à te partager avec moi.

\- Il n'avait pas qu'à partir comme ça, râla Francis.

\- Tu lui en veux encore ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas lui-même. Je suis prêt à tout lui pardonner, une fois la guerre finie. »

Francis se blottit contre lui, en lui souriant. Arthur caressa ses cheveux doux et bouclés et se pencha pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Dès qu'il eut quitté sa bouche, Francis s'avança pour initier un autre baiser. Sa langue joua avec la sienne rapidement, réveillant le désir enfoui au creux de ses reins. Arthur se sépara à regret de lui.

« Si tu continues, je ne réponds de rien.

\- Je suis flatté que tu me désires autant, après un simple baiser. »

Arthur embrassa sa peau au niveau de la jonction du cou et de son épaule, ce qui arracha un léger gémissement à Francis.

« Tu n'es pas en reste, non plus.

\- J'espère en avoir autant envie ce soir, lui sourit Francis avant de s'extirper du lit.

\- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de tout ça, hier, le taquina Arthur.

\- Je… J'en avais très envie… et je t'aurais arrêté si tu étais allé trop loin. J'en suis tout à fait capable, même en tant qu'oméga… »

Francis était d'une force équivalente à la sienne, ce qui le surprenait toujours. Il fallait dire que Francis ne s'était pas laissé bercer par les convenances oméga et avait pratiqué tout un tas d'activités sportives dès son plus jeune âge pour égaler les nations alphas l'entourant.

« … et je n'ai jamais été en couple avec un alpha », lui avoua Francis.

Arthur s'en réjouit, jusqu'à ce que ses méninges se mettent en route.

« Tu avais peur de tomber enceint ? Ou tu préfères les omégas ? »

Francis se retourna vers lui, un peu mal à l'aise.

« J'ai toujours eu peur de me lier avec un alpha ou de tomber enceint, soupira Francis. Après, j'aime toutes les natures. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et non. Je ne voulais pas être avec toi pour d'autres raisons.

\- Mais tu as devancé ma question !

\- Je te connais bien maintenant », s'en amusa Francis.

Francis vint déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Arthur admira ses fesses nues et sa chute de rein, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent de sa vue. Il allait être intenable toute la journée rien qu'avec cette image dans la tête.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! ça fait un petit moment. Je ne suis pas encore totalement délivrée de mes études, mais j'ai pu trouver un petit moment pour écrire ce chapitre. Ici, le chapitre est tronqué. Vous pouvez le trouver en entier sur AO3 'Archive Of Our Own). Il risque d'y avoir des différences dans les prochains chapitres. J'essaierai autant que possible de mettre une partie plus soft ici pour garder la cohérence de l'histoire ici.**

Dans son lit, Arthur attendait avec impatience Francis. Il essayait de lire, mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Les mots s'enchaînaient sans aucun sens dans sa tête, tellement il pensait à la promesse de Francis de faire l'amour ce soir.

Il était très tard. Arthur supposait qu'une réunion d'urgence avait été décrétée côté français. Arthur y était parfois convié pour aider les forces françaises à réaliser leurs projets.

Arthur regarda l'heure en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Il n'aimait pas quand on programmait ce genre de choses. Il y avait toujours un imprévu pour tout gâcher. Il aimait quand le sexe venait naturellement. Et là, il était terriblement excité et nerveux. Il avait envie de plaire à Francis et de répondre à ses attentes. L'enjeu lui paraissait immense alors qu'ils ne feraient que se découvrir et s'apprivoiser.

Arthur se mettait vraiment la pression. Il espérait qu'il ne viendrait pas trop vite ou qu'il n'aurait pas un blocage.

Arthur repensa aux jolies fesses de Francis et sentit son érection devenir plus intense. Il n'osait pas se toucher pour faire disparaître la pression. Il était quasiment sûr que Francis reviendrait au moment où il se masturberait. Arthur bascula la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond et penser à autre chose.

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et le fit sursauter.

« Je suis désolé, Arthur. La réunion s'est éternisée. Je pensais que tu dormirais. »

Figé, Arthur préféra ne pas lui avouer qu'il pensait bien trop à lui pour pouvoir espérer s'endormir. Francis devait être épuisé par sa journée. Arthur cacha comme il put son érection tandis que Francis se déshabillait complètement pour se mettre au lit avec lui.

Francis eut la bonne idée de se coller à lui. Ses bras se posèrent sur son corps et son torse s'accola au sien. Il posa la tête sur son épaule et lui sourit. Son genou remonta dangereusement le long de ses jambes.

« Je vois que je suis attendu. »

Arthur déglutit difficilement, alors que le plaisir s'insinuait dans son bas-ventre. La voix sexy de Francis et son odeur omniprésente n'arrangeait rien. Sa bouche se posa avec douceur sur la sienne, réclamant la volupté d'une étreinte. Arthur se laissa faire volontiers accueillant avec enthousiasme cette langue joueuse contre la sienne.

Les mains de Francis s'aventurèrent sous ses vêtements tandis qu'Arthur se gorgeait de la sensation de sa peau nue sous ses doigts.

Francis rit contre sa bouche et commença à lui enlever les boutons de la chemise de son pyjama.

« Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Stupid frog. »

Excité par l'idée de faire l'amour avec Francis, Arthur promena ses mains sur son corps avec envie. Francis prit rapidement les choses en main pour le chevaucher et le mener vers le septième ciel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour ! Je reviens avec la suite ! J'ai eu un petit passage à vide cette année. Et maintenant, je reviens en forme.**

 **Le chapitre est très court, car il s'agit d'un extrait un peu arrangé du chapitre sur AO3.**

 **Vendredi, il y a une nuit d'écriture sur la Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème des vacances. J'essaierai d'écrire un petit quelque chose à l'occasion. Si vous voulez y participer, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur le forum. On ne mord pas. Vous pouvez également me poser des questions là-dessus par MP.**

Ce fut le doux rire de Francis qui le sortit de son lâcher-prise

« J'adore l'effet que je te fais. »

Francis ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux. Il adorait le voir ainsi, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et les cheveux décoiffés. Arthur ne boudait pas non plus son plaisir à voir dans quel état il mettait Francis. Même ses jolies boucles perdaient de leur superbe, lors de leurs ébats. Arthur l'embrassa à nouveau, s'amusant à jouer avec sa langue. Il l'attrapa et la suça, puis la relâcha et partir de nouveau à sa conquête.

Un frisson de désir ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans tout son corps.

Francis le mettait dans tous ses états.

Arthur prit bien soin d'effacer les traces de leur idylle amoureuse, même s'il craignait que des rumeurs circulent déjà sur le fait qu'ils partagent la même chambre.

Un oméga et un alpha dans le même lit, ça donne forcément lieu à des tonnes de suppositions.

Francis caressa négligemment ses épaules. Il était encore plongé dans les effets de leur précédent ébat. Arthur l'embrassa à nouveau, ne cherchant pas spécialement à attiser de nouveau ses envies. S'ils ne le faisaient pas à nouveau, ce n'était pas grave.

« Arthur… J'aime beaucoup le faire comme ça, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? », paniqua immédiatement Arthur.

Arthur était pourtant attentif aux réactions de son partenaire. Il l'aurait vu si Francis ne prenait pas son pied avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Francis rit de le voir aussi déboussolé.

« Je sais également être « l'actif » dans le couple.

\- Oh. »

Francis ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé de sa sexualité avec Feliciano. Arthur ne savait pas lequel prenait l'autre ou s'ils se contentaient de se caresser. Ne pas les imaginer ensemble. C'était bon pour la libido, mais Francis pourrait se douter de la teneur de son fantasme.

« On dirait que ça te plairait que je prenne les commandes. »

Mince, il réagissait à la simple image de Francis chevauchant Feliciano.

« Tu sais très bien les prendre, même en étant « passif », répliqua Arthur. Il m'est déjà arrivé de me retrouver dans cette situation avec mes ex-alphas.

\- Ça te plaît, alors ?, le taquina Francis.

\- Seulement si ça reste entre nous. »

Au sourire de Francis, Arthur sut qu'il allait y passer. Cette éventualité renforça son excitation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de plaisir. Il faisait suffisamment confiance à Francis pour que leurs pratiques sexuelles ne franchissent pas le pas de leur chambre. C'était très mal vu qu'un alpha aime ce genre de choses, et encore plus, quand un oméga était en jeu.

« Va t'allonger sur le lit. Je m'occupe de tout. »

La voix rauque de Francis lui envoya un pic de plaisir au creux des reins. Son oméga avait des arguments contre lesquels il ne pouvait lutter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me revoilà ! J'ai perdu un peu l'habitude d'écrire, donc j'ai un peu de mal à reprendre un rythme régulier. Mais ça va revenir, j'en suis sûre.**

Arthur et Feliciano se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

L'anglais avait accepté le rendez-vous politique que par politesse. Il était de notoriété publique que Feliciano avait pété une durite depuis l'avènement de Mussolini. Il était donc inespéré de pouvoir négocier quoi que ce soit de tangible avec lui. Arthur voulait surtout s'assurer de l'état de Feliciano.

« Le grand Angleterre résiste encore à l'armée allemande. Pour combien de temps ? Je suis sûr que ta population crève de faim. »

Le sourire satisfait et vicieux de Feliciano le fit frissonner de dégoût.

« Et ça te plaît ?, tenta Arthur.

\- Tu es mon ennemi. »

Feliciano secoua la tête, comme s'il tentait de chasser ses mauvais penchants.

« Je me réjouis de ta défaite proche. Allemagne ne parle que de toi.

\- Ton nouveau petit ami ? »

Feliciano eut un rire démentiel.

« Les bêtas ne m'attirent pas particulièrement. Je préfère faire croire que j'ai quelqu'un. J'ai eu un tas de propositions depuis que je suis célibataire. »

À ce moment-là, Feliciano lui parut plus humain qu'auparavant. Une grande fatigue semblait le caractériser. Les cernes sous ses yeux lui apparurent plus clairement.

« Dormir dans le lit d'Allemagne a l'air de t'épuiser, le taquina Arthur.

\- Il ne passe rien dans ce lit, soupira Feliciano. Ça reste entre nous. Ludwig ronfle toute la nuit. »

Arthur était assez rassuré que la relation entre Feliciano et Ludwig reste amicale. Il avait toujours des vues sur l'Italien, même si sa relation avec Francis le contentait énormément. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser sur le carreau son autre âme sœur. De plus, il ne lui faisait aucun doute qu'il le désirait. Mais pas dans cet état-là.

« J'ai appris de source sûre que je ne suis pas le seul à partager mon lit. »

Si le regard de Feliciano pouvait tuer, il l'aurait fait à l'instant même.

« Et pas en tout bien, tout honneur », l'accusa Feliciano.

Sa voix hargneuse mit en garde Arthur, bien avant que Feliciano se lève de son siège et passe de l'autre côté de la table. L'Italien avait clairement l'intention de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Arthur arrêta à temps son point et ne résista pas à l'envie de le pousser dans ses retranchements :

« Il ne fallait pas lui rendre sa liberté. Francis s'est tourné naturellement vers moi. »

Feliciano continuait à le fixer avec ce regard noir et dangereux, comme s'il évaluait ses chances en combat au corps à corps. Après un sourire mesquin, Feliciano fit tomber la chaise d'Arthur d'un coup de pied bien placé. Ces chaises étaient bien trop légères, pensa Arthur en se réceptionnant par terre. Un peu sonné, Arthur eut le temps de se protéger d'un coup de poing à temps.

« Je te déteste ! », hurla Feliciano.

Même si Feliciano s'était positionné sur lui pour tenter de l'immobiliser, Arthur réussit à les faire basculer sur le côté grâce à la chaise. Profitant de son élan, Arthur reprit le dessus. Feliciano était plus faible que lui physiquement. Il l'avait toujours su.

En temps normal, Feliciano n'aurait jamais osé l'attaquer de front.

Il devait être profondément blessé.

Arthur fit tout son possible pour l'immobiliser. Feliciano frappait dans le vide et se contorsionnait pour tenter de lui échapper. Arthur n'aimait pas vraiment se l'avouer à lui-même, mais la situation l'excitait quelque peu.

Arthur réussit à attraper les avant-bras de Feliciano et à les plaquer sur sa poitrine. En un bref instant, il revit le vrai visage de Feliciano. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Son regard innocent et un peu perdu avait refait surface pendant quelques secondes.

« Feli… Écoute-moi.

\- Il n'y a pas de Feli avec moi. Tu m'as volé Francis. »

Mince, son caractère dément revenait en force.

« Je ne te l'ai pas volé. Il n'avait plus d'obligations envers toi. Et il fait ce qu'il veut. Féli. Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmé.

\- Je suis calme ! »

Feliciano avait presque crié cette phrase.

« J'ignore pourquoi tu as voulu une entrevue politique avec moi. Si c'est pour parler de Francis, je ne vois aucun intérêt à poursuivre cet entretien.

\- Mon jumeau veut te voir. Seulement, il est d'usage diplomatique de passer par moi. Romano n'est pas le représentant officiel de l'Italie.

\- Je veux bien le rencontrer. Et ce, très prochainement. Maintenant, pars d'ici, Feli. »

Arthur libéra Feliciano. Celui-ci partit en lançant que sa vengeance serait terrible.

Arthur préféra avertir Francis de la réaction de Feliciano quant à leur couple et à la possibilité d'avoir un espion entre les murs de leur bunker. Feliciano était bien trop renseigné sur leurs habitudes. Francis était peiné de l'état de Feliciano. L'Italien faisait n'importe quoi dans de nombreux domaines. Il regretterait certainement ses actes à la fin de la guerre.

Quelque part, Francis était rassuré de la réaction de Feliciano face à leur mise en couple. Même s'il s'était exprimé de manière violente, Feliciano semblait toujours tenir à lui. Ses émotions étaient remontées à la surface. Peut-être que la fin de la guerre approchait également.

Arthur rencontra peu de temps après Romano. Lui, au moins, avait toute sa tête.

« On va parler business, l'embêta Romano.

\- Je ne vais pas me rendre.

\- J'espère bien, le taquina Romano. J'aim… J'appréc.. Putain ! Je tolère mon frère à la tête de l'État italien. Il se prend tout le boulot chiant des putains de rencontres diplomatiques et des ronds de jambe à la con. Il paraît que je présente mal. Tant mieux, je déteste cette partie du boulot.

\- Viens-en au fait.

\- Dans son état, on peut dire qu'il présente encore plus mal que moi. Je suis d'avis de te donner un petit coup de pouce pour que les Alliés gagnent la guerre. J'ai envie de retrouver mon frère d'avant. Évidemment, il y aura des contreparties à mon aide.

\- Je suis tout à fait ouvert à ce genre de discussion.

\- La mafia et la résistance italienne vont coopérer avec toi. »

Arthur écouta attentivement Romano. Il ignorait que Romano avait un pied dans le milieu de la mafia italienne. Arthur s'était toujours tenu éloigné de ce genre d'organisation, mais s'imaginait bien ses frères et sœur plongés dans leurs mafias respectives à son insu. Romano avait tout préparé pour que la coopération se passe au mieux et n'avait pas des exigences extraordinaires. Arthur les lui accorda sans problème.

« Tu préfères rester en Italie ? Si Feliciano apprend que tu le trahis, il risque de te faire du mal.

\- Je ne crains pas particulièrement Feliciano, lui sourit Romano. Il n'oubliera jamais qu'il a besoin de son jumeau pour toute la paperasse administrative. »

Arthur soupira devant cet argumentaire foireux. Il se faisait du souci pour Romano.

« Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Romano. Je connais encore mieux que Feliciano les passages secrets pour m'enfuir de Rome. Il peut me perdre à Venise, mais pas dans mon fief. Ce n'est pas un hasard, si j'ai imposé cette capitale. »


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour ! Euh... Désolée pour ce retard monstrueux. L'été n'a pas été très simple.**

 **Pour information, il y non pas un, mais deux chapitres sur Archive Of Our Own de disponibles correspondant à ce chapitre. Profitez-en bien.**

 **La Ficothèque Ardente reprend ses soirées d'écriture. En fin de mois, il y aura des drabbles.**

 **J'espère que je trouverai assez de temps pour écrire en cette fin d'année.**

* * *

Arthur et Francis avaient décidé de profiter des chaleurs oméga depuis quelques temps. Se faisant pleinement confiance, ils pouvaient ainsi éprouver énormément de plaisir à deux.

Un jour, Arthur vint plusieurs fois dans l'intimité de Francis dans un état d'hébétude.

Arthur savait ce que cela signifiait, ce qui le fit paniquer. Dès qu'il le put, Arthur se retira de Francis et constata que son préservatif avait cédé dans leur passion. Arthur voulut en parler immédiatement à Francis. Seulement, épuisé par leur dernier ébat, son amant s'était endormi dans ses bras.

Arthur jura plusieurs fois dans sa langue natale. Il avait peut-être fécondé Francis involontairement. En période de chaleur, les chances de procréer étaient plus importantes. Et ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

Arthur calma les battements effrénés de son cœur. Francis comprendrait qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen de contraception efficace et rapidement.

Se dépêchant au possible, Arthur quitta leur lit et enfila des vêtements propres pour sortir. Il eut du mal à boutonner sa chemise, tellement il était bouleversé par cet accident. Il ne savait qu'en penser, à part donner le choix à Francis. Il s'agissait de son corps avant tout.

Le pharmacien le fusilla du regard quand il demanda une pilule du lendemain. Arthur n'écouta pas les reproches à demi-volées de ce commerçant. Les alphas étaient souvent réprimandés de commander une telle contraception. On les pensait capables de forcer leurs omégas à la prendre. Et c'était encore pire pour les omégas qui demandaient cette pilule.

« Ma vie privée et sexuelle ne vous regarde pas », râla Arthur en retournant aussi vite que possible à la base.

Arthur avait enfermé Francis dans leur chambre. Il risquait de ne pas apprécier de ne pas le voir à ses côtés.

Une fois la porte de leur chambre franchie, Francis le héla :

« Où tu étais parti ? Je me suis réveillé tout seul. »

Arthur ignorait comment aborder le sujet avec Francis. Il savait que Francis ne voulait pas d'enfant pour l'instant avec lui. Donc, c'était tout naturel pour Arthur de lui proposer une contraception. Enfin, c'était toujours un sujet délicat à amener.

Arthur s'assit à côté de Francis sur le lit et lui donna le paquet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- On a eu un petit accident durant tes chaleurs… Heu… Le préservatif a craqué… Et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te chercher une pilule du lendemain… »

Francis parut très surpris. Arthur se tortillait les mains, un peu mal à l'aise.

« … Bien sûr, tu peux choisir de la prendre ou de ne pas la prendre. »

Francis regarda son ventre nu, en étant en pleine réflexion.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », l'interrogea Francis.

Arthur n'y avait pas vraiment songé, se focalisant surtout sur sa recherche de contraception. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Francis lui pose la question.

« C'est ton corps, avant tout. Je ne peux pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi. Seulement, je préfère qu'on prenne cette décision à deux, lui avoua Francis. Je n'ai jamais été père. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends, alors que toi, si.

\- Je n'ai pas porté les jumeaux.

\- Néanmoins, tu les as élevés. Tu les as tenus dans tes bras dès leur plus jeune âge.

\- J'ai perdu Jon lors de l'accouchement. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Tu es dans une situation difficile dans cette guerre.

\- Mais sinon, tu serais partant ? »

Arthur déglutit. Il avait toujours voulu être avec Francis. Il avait déjà imaginé à quoi pourraient ressembler leurs enfants. Alors, oui, c'était un désir secret. Seulement, il avait appris à être très patient avec Francis. Arthur attendait le bon moment pour se lier à lui et lui faire des enfants. Ce qui arrivait maintenant était totalement inattendu.

« J'aimerais avoir des enfants avec toi. Je ne l'ai jamais caché. Cependant, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé d'en faire avec moi. »

Francis lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« Si ça a marché, je sens que tu vas bientôt changer des couches, se moqua de lui Francis.

\- Et ta vie ?

\- Arthur. Si je meurs dans cette guerre, je préfère être remplacé par mon propre enfant élevé par toi. Tu es un bon père. Et j'ai confiance en toi pour qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à notre progéniture.

\- Tu oublies un peu Feliciano. Il risque de très mal le prendre. »

Francis blêmit à vue d'œil.

« Il n'est plus le même. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait mal réagir en l'apprenant. Seulement, il doit accepter qu'on soit en couple toi et moi. J'espère qu'il sera bientôt assez sain d'esprit pour comprendre qu'on l'attend tous les deux.

\- Si on a un enfant, je préfère qu'on le cache tant qu'il ne sera pas assez grand pour se défendre. »

Francis acquiesça.

C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent une décision très importante pour leur avenir.

Quelques mois plus tard, ils eurent le bonheur d'accueillir Peter dans leur foyer.


	17. Le loup doré

**Bonjour ! Oh ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à écrire plus vite que d'habitude ! Donc, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Alors, j'espère que j'écrirai un nouveau chapitre d'ici le 27/09, mais en tout cas, ce jour-là, il y aura du drabble. Il y a bien soirée d'écriture sur la Ficothèque Ardente ce vendredi-là.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

Arthur préparait ses affaires pour partir en mission sur le terrain, sous l'œil vigilant de Francis.

La fin de la guerre approchait. Si la mission n'était pas aussi importante et décisive sur la fin des combats, Arthur n'aurait même pas songé à mettre sa vie en danger.

Leurs dirigeants leur avaient épargné toutes les missions dangereuses au possible. En tout, seul Francis était parti en « mission » durant quelques mois lors de sa grossesse pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Arthur boucla son sac et se tourna vers Francis. Son oméga tenait leur fils dans les bras. Peter avait à peine un an, marchait déjà et commençait à dire quelques mots. Son territoire était tellement minuscule et protégé par l'Angleterre que personne n'avait remarqué sa naissance. Et tant mieux. Arthur et Francis avaient craint qu'on s'en prenne personnellement à leur enfant dans cette guerre.

Malheureusement, Peter pouvait être bombardé facilement. Arthur et Francis avaient eu des frayeurs à chaque assaut de l'Allemagne sur l'Angleterre. Une nation aussi jeune et fragile devait être protégée par tous les moyens à leur disposition. Sa position permettait d'armer son territoire, ce qui suffisait à le garder en vie.

Un peu ensommeillé, Peter tarda à tendre les bras vers son daddy. Arthur l'accueillit contre lui, tout en sentant l'inquiétude de Francis. Ils s'étaient liés durant la grossesse et partageaient maintenant leurs émotions. Arthur savait immédiatement quand quelque chose n'allait pas pour Francis et vice-versa. La décision de se lier avait été difficile à prendre, parce qu'ils avaient toujours un fond de méfiance l'un envers l'autre. De plus, ils étaient ensemble que depuis quelques années, mais finalement leur amour et l'envie d'être connecté à l'autre avait été plus forte.

En fait, ils communiquaient ensemble beaucoup plus facilement depuis qu'ils étaient liés et de nombreuses incompréhensions restantes avaient été balayées, rendant leur relation bien plus agréable.

Francis était inquiet, tout comme lui. Et ils avaient raison de l'être.

Arthur devait être parachuté en Italie pour rencontrer l'un des informateurs des Alliés et découvrir son identité. Cet informateur avait été très zélé depuis le début de la guerre. Il leur avait donné des renseignements importants sur l'Italie, sans mettre pour autant son pays dans de grandes difficultés. Et il se cachait. Et pire, il tuait quiconque essayait de découvrir qui il était.

Leurs dirigeants auraient pu laisser la situation telle quelle en recommandant aux agents de la Résistance de laisser cet informateur tranquille. Cependant, la fin de la guerre approchant, l'informateur devenait beaucoup moins loquace. De plus, leurs dirigeants le soupçonnaient d'être très proche du gouvernement. Découvrir son identité pourrait permettre de l'exfiltrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui et de lui demander/soutirer des renseignements plus intéressants. C'était le scénario le plus optimiste.

Le plus pessimiste serait que cet informateur leur ait donné toutes ses informations importantes, mais pas capitales, dans le but de les conduire dans un guet-appens décisif à la fin de la guerre.

« Sois prudent.

\- Je reviens dès que possible. Je t'aime. »

Arthur trouvait qu'il était bien plus facile de dire ce genre de chose, quand il ressentait tout l'amour que Francis lui portait en réponse. Francis ne le verbalisait pas souvent, mais ses émotions parlaient à sa place.

Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte de leur maison top secrète, Arthur eut l'impression que tout se fit en accéléré. Il arriva bien trop vite en Italie à son goût, prêt à affronter cet informateur secret.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que cet inconnu n'attendait pas l'occasion de le capturer pour retourner sa veste et le livrer à l'Axe. Il s'était fait bien remarquer jusque-là, avec sa façon de rencontrer des agents de la Résistance. Il se faisait souvent passer pour un prêtre. Il demandait aux agents de venir se confesser dans une Église pour leur dire que ce qu'il voulait bien révéler. Parfois, il les invitait à un bal masqué à Venise et portait un masque doré et rouge surmonté de plumes de la même couleur.

Pour cette raison, les agents de la résistance italienne l'appelaient le loup doré. C'était ainsi plus facile pour le désigner.

« Alors, prêt à voir le loup ?, l'embêta son guide sur place Emilio.

\- Je ne me laisserais pas impressionner par lui.

\- Il a toujours insisté pour ne voir que des Italiens. Il remarquera tout de suite votre accent anglais et se méfiera. Vos supérieurs ne vous l'ont pas dit ? »

Arthur se faisait passer pour un espion anglais émérite. Ne pas savoir cette information le dérangeait fortement.

« Je sais parler italien.

\- On entend quand même votre accent, insista Emilio. Je ne tiens pas à vous accompagner. Vous avez toutes les chances de vous faire tuer en essayant de découvrir son identité. Quand il est en prêtre, il porte toujours une capuche qui cache son visage.

\- Aucun signe distinctif ? Une blessure, un boitement, un tatouage, une tache de naissance ?

\- Il a la peau lisse comme un bébé, s'en amusa Emilio. On dirait qu'il est à peine adulte pour un alpha… Seulement, c'est ma théorie… Je pense que c'est un oméga qui s'asperge de fragrances alpha pour faire fuir les plus téméraires. Et ça coûte cher ce genre de parfums.

\- Je vois… »

Très peu d'omégas avaient accès à de hautes fonctions, ce qui pouvait réduire la liste des suspects. Arthur attendait quand même de le rencontrer avant de se faire une idée.

Ils marchaient depuis plus d'une heure avec Emilio. Bien que sa compagnie soit sympathique, Arthur se focalisait sur sa mission. Il devait obtenir les renseignements du loup doré avant de tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui.

Emilio le conduisit jusqu'à l'Église et lui demanda s'il retrouverait le chemin jusqu'à la base. Arthur lui assura qu'il avait un très bon sens de l'orientation et que tout irait bien pour lui. Emilio lui souhaita bonne chance avant de s'en aller.

Arthur entra dans l'Église à l'heure dite, s'installa dans le confessionnal et attendit patiemment que son interlocuteur se présente. Arthur commença à s'impatienter et à s'inquiéter, parce que le loup doré avait du retard contrairement à ses habitudes.

Finalement, Arthur entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sur le loup doré.

Arthur identifia une forte odeur alpha, mais derrière toute cette mascarade olfactive, il pouvait sentir de discrètes notes d'agrumes oméga. Il reconnaîtrait cette odeur entre mille. Celle de son âme sœur. Son cœur tambourina à toute vitesse et son cerveau se mit en alerte maximale. Il ignorait les intentions de cette nation oméga totalement folle et instable en ce moment de crise.

« Arthur…

\- Feliciano. »


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour ! Voici la suite !**_

 _ **Les personnages m'ont menée par le bout du nez, les vilains ! C'est un peu le problème quand on a une idée d'histoire depuis plus d'un an. Enfin, je suis arrivée à mon objectif de chapitre, c'est le plus important.**_

Le cœur d'Arthur battait à mille à l'heure. Il essayait d'analyser la situation de manière objective, de se projeter dans différents avenirs pour savoir comment agir dans les prochaines minutes.

Feliciano ne se décidait toujours pas à parler, ce qui l'angoissait.

Il y avait une forte probabilité qu'il soit tombé dans un piège tendu par les membres de l'Axe et qu'il soit fait prisonnier.

Dans ce cas, se débattre ne servirait qu'à se retrouver criblé de balles.

Arthur aimerait ne pas trop affoler Francis. À cause de leur lien, Francis avait accès à ses états d'âme et devait se douter qu'il était en danger.

Feliciano avait sûrement placé ses agents tout autour de l'Église pour assurer sa capture.

Arthur était tombé dans un piège. Seule la négociation pourrait le sortir de là. Arthur ignorait ce que Feliciano exigerait pour le relâcher.

La voix de Feliciano au sérieux inquiétant le tira de ses spéculations

« Si tu fais quelque chose de stupide, j'appelle des membres de l'OVRA pour t'arrêter.

\- N'en arrivons pas à ces extrémités, tenta de le calmer Arthur. Nous pouvons discuter de pas mal de choses…

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir débarquer en personne.

\- Nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente.

\- J'espère bien. »

Arthur se contint au calme. La situation était tendue entre eux. Il devait à tout prix rassurer Feliciano sur ses intentions pour instaurer un climat de confiance.

« Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que tu sois le loup doré. Il aurait pu s'agir d'autres membres omégas du gouvernement.

\- Si tu avais fait plus attention aux derniers remaniements de mon gouvernement, tu aurais su que je suis le dernier oméga au pouvoir.

\- Les informations ne sortent pas facilement de ton pays. Tu voulais attirer mon attention. Me voilà.

\- Je cachais ma nature oméga sous des artifices olfactifs alpha. Je ne voulais pas attirer ton attention.

\- Mon contact a l'odorat fin et m'a averti que tu étais un oméga. Je l'ai su un peu trop tard à mon goût. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils réfléchissaient tous les deux au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu cette rencontre. Arthur ne s'en sentait pas soulagé pour autant. Feliciano pouvait facilement appeler des Italiens hostiles à sa présence juste par la pensée. C'était son pouvoir de nation sur son propre territoire. Et Feliciano était fou aux dernières nouvelles. Il ne raisonnait pas comme d'habitude et pouvait prendre une décision inconsidérée…

« Je suis là pour délivrer des informations aux Résistants. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, dit Feliciano pour relancer la conversation. Demain, des prisonniers politiques vont être amenés ici et exécutés. Dans deux jours, un convoi avec des armes va arriver pour ravitailler Rome. Il faut arrêter ce convoi. La ville est à court d'armes.

\- Feli, il s'agit de ta capitale, s'en inquiéta Arthur. Tu ne peux pas laisser cette ville sans ressource pour se défendre.

\- L'Italie sera obligée de capituler, soupira Feliciano. J'aurais aimé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui l'entende. »

Un pressentiment secoua Arthur. Feliciano parlait très posément, contrairement à ces derniers temps.

« Tu as retrouvé tes esprits ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, Arthur.

\- Parce que cette information pourrait te tuer. Je doute que tu aies réellement toute ta tête.

\- Je capitulerai avant que ce soit trop dangereux pour moi. »

Arthur porta sa main sur le grillage qui le séparait de Feliciano. Il pouvait voir ses yeux mordorés briller dans l'obscurité.

« C'est une grosse prise de risque. Et je suis étonné que tu précipites ta chute.

\- J'ai toujours été opposé à cette guerre. Depuis le début, je donne des informations aux Résistants italiens. »

Les rouages dans le cerveau d'Arthur se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse. Feliciano lui en disait beaucoup sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas du tout perdu la tête, s'il aidait depuis le début la Résistance. Il était resté fidèle à ses idéaux et s'était caché derrière une folie apparente. Francis allait être furieux de l'apprendre.

« Tu n'es jamais tombé dans la folie, en conclut Arthur.

\- Je vais partir, Arthur. Je n'aime pas du tout notre conversation…

\- Attends, Feli. Je serais plus rassuré si tu venais avec moi.

\- Quoi ? », s'étonna Feli.

La proposition d'Arthur était vraiment insensée au premier abord et devait bien dérouter Feliciano.

« Je vais devoir faire un rapport à mes supérieurs sur ta véritable identité. Si ça fuite, tu seras en danger.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout leur dire. Tu peux très bien avoir échoué dans ta mission.

\- Avec tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, ce sera difficile à le faire comprendre à mes contacts sur place.

\- Je dois capituler dans quelques jours, Arthur.

\- Tu peux le faire dès maintenant. La situation est déjà critique, le titilla Arthur.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Tu peux tout à fait le faire à distance de ton gouvernement.

\- Je doute que ce soit efficace… »

Arthur se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il savait que certains gouvernements extrémistes ne supportaient pas que leurs nations prennent des décisions aussi importantes et se retournaient contre elle, parfois très violemment. Feliciano risquait sa vie dans cette affaire.

« Ou alors, tu deviens mon prisonnier, lui proposa Arthur. Et c'est réglé. L'Italie sera obligée de capituler pour te récupérer.

\- Tu oublies Romano.

\- Oh. Romano est déjà dans notre camp et peut se faire capturer aussi. »

Feliciano mit du temps à se décider. Il avait plusieurs alternatives, mais celle que lui proposait Arthur était la plus sécurisante pour lui. Feliciano finit par lui donner son accord. Il exigeait seulement qu'on ait l'impression que sa capitulation intervienne dans un mauvais vraiment critique pour l'Italie. Seuls les dirigeants des pays étaient au courant pour l'existence des nations. Il fallait donc donner l'illusion que cette capitulation soit provoquée par de récents évènements militaires.


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut ! ça y est ! Je reviens avec la suite !**

 **J'ai un peu de mal pour terminer cette histoire, mais je m'accroche. Je vais y arriver.**

Si Arthur avait trainé Feliciano par la peau du coup pour atteindre le campement, il serait allé plus vite.

Feliciano avait vraiment du mal à passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. En même temps, Arthur le comprenait. Il était difficile d'abandonner sa fierté de nation, de lâcher sa représentation officielle pour aller abdiquer dans un pays adverse. Qui plus est, les résistants de son pays ne l'avaient pas vraiment à la bonne, puisqu'il avait tué tous ceux qui avaient essayé de découvrir son identité.

« Qui c'est ?, demanda immédiatement celui qui montait la garde devant la planque de la résistance.

\- L'indic. Il a besoin d'être exfiltré. »

Le garde jura en italien en comprenant qu'il avait affaire au loup doré. Bien que Feliciano puisse l'apaiser grâce à ses pouvoirs de nation, il n'en fit rien. Cela marchait souvent sur le moment, mais autant de haine rentrée pouvait déferler à n'importe quel autre moment et s'abattre violement sur la nation.

Emilio vint vers eux en comprenant qu'Arthur avait ramené le loup doré.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir le prendre avec nous. Il a tué tous ceux qui l'ont identifié.

\- Je connais cet espion depuis très longtemps. Je n'ai donc eu aucun mal à le reconnaître à son odeur. C'est très long à expliquer. Nous avons déjà travaillé ensemble et nous nous faisons confiance », lui expliqua Arthur.

Arthur lui révéla ensuite les informations données par Feliciano et lui demanda de tout préparer pour délivrer les prisonniers et arrêter le convoi armé.

« Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes dans un laps de temps aussi court. »

Arthur réfléchit rapidement. Feliciano pouvait donner l'ordre à ses soldats de se rendre ou de libérer des prisonniers sans trop de difficultés. Seulement, les enjeux étaient tellement importants pour la survie de Feliciano qu'Arthur n'osait pas lui demander un tel sacrifice.

Arthur sursauta. Feliciano s'était approché silencieusement de lui et avait posé la main sur son épaule.

« On s'occupe du convoi armé, Arthur et moi.

\- Besoin d'hommes ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Emilio eut un petit moment d'absence avant d'acquiescer. Feliciano avait certainement fait en sorte qu'Emilio croit que deux hommes soit suffisant pour cette mission risquée.

« Nous allons libérer les prisonniers, dit-il avec entrain. Je vais préparer mes hommes. »

Arthur regarda intensément Feliciano dans les yeux, comme pour y chercher une trace de doute.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te saboter toi-même.

\- Tu connais un autre groupe de résistants, prêt à prendre les armes sur la route de Rome. Et il n'est pas question de laisser ces prisonniers se faire exécuter à quelques jours de la fin de la guerre. »

Inquiet, Arthur conduisit Feliciano à l'intérieur du campement.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit prévu pour les omégas ?, demanda Feliciano avec un stress évident.

\- Je ne crois pas. Les omégas présents ici sont en couple ou avec un membre de leur famille. »

Arthur perçut les regards insistants des résistants. Bien sûr, ils n'appréciaient pas que celui qui avait tué certains de leurs compagnons soit présent et encore en vie. Feliciano étant un oméga pouvait donner des idées malsaines à certains.

« Tu peux dormir sous ma tente. Ils n'oseront pas venir t'embêter si je suis avec toi.

\- Merci. Si ce n'est pas trop te demander, je préfèrerai partir dès maintenant. »

Arthur hocha la tête. Feliciano sentait certainement plus le danger que lui, puisqu'ils étaient entourés d'Italiens.

« On prend assez de vivres et on se casse. »

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils étaient prêts à partir. Ils n'hésitèrent pas à se dépêcher sur la première partie du trajet.

Ils pouvaient se rendre à pied jusque dans un village où passerait le convoi pour l'arrêter. Seulement, ils devaient ne pas perdre de temps et surtout ne pas être arrêté par des forces de l'ordre.

Feliciano parlait peu, se concentrant sur le chemin. Arthur ne lui en voulait pas de s'être passé pour fou durant ces dernières années. Toute cette mascarade lui avait permis de se rapprocher de Francis. Arthur pensa à son amoureux resté en Angleterre. Il pouvait sentir à travers leur lien qu'il était inquiet. Evidemment, il l'était après toute cette agitation émotionnelle de ce matin. Arthur aurait aimé à cet instant un lien télépathique avec Francis pour pouvoir le rassurer. Francis pouvait seulement deviner qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et que maintenant la tempête était passée.

Feliciano et Arthur ne se parlèrent pas jusqu'à atteindre un endroit propice pour la nuit.

« Je ne dors plus vraiment depuis le début de la guerre, lui avoua Feliciano. On peut continuer…

\- Non. Tu es épuisé. »

Arthur le voyait à ses cernes prononcés et à l'aspect général de son corps. Feliciano était épuisé.

« Je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil. Ce n'est pas évident d'être un oméga en temps de guerre… surtout cette guerre. »

Arthur chercha des arguments pour rassurer Feliciano. Il savait très bien ce qui pouvait arriver à un oméga entouré d'alphas peu scrupuleux. Feliciano devait veiller nuit et jour à sa sécurité et ne faire confiance à personne.

« On ne t'a pas fait de mal.

\- Non… J'arrive parfois à trouver le repos en compagnie de Ludwig, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi Feliciano couchait avec Ludwig, mais Arthur espérait que ce n'était pas vrai.

« On dort juste ensemble, lui confia Feliciano. Il ne se passe rien de cet ordre-là. »

Arthur rit devant l'empressement de Feliciano à se justifier.

« Il faudra le dire à Francis. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi… Je vais monter la garde cette nuit, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Feliciano déplia une couverture, tandis qu'Arthur se postait, allongé, dans un endroit stratégique.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Feliciano s'était rapproché de lui pour dormir près de lui. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une présence ami pour se laisser aller. Arthur préférait ne pas s'imaginer ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre pendant cette guerre.


	20. Chapter 20

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai hâte de finir cette histoire, parce que j'ai de nouveaux projets. Et que c'est pas bon de les laisser trop mariner. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on n'est pas encore à la toute fin. Il va se passer encore des choses.**

Feliciano était extrêmement nerveux, ce qu'Arthur comprenait parfaitement.

Ils se lançaient à deux dans une mission difficile et essentielle dans cette guerre. De plus, leur intervention mettrait sérieusement Feliciano en danger.

Arthur aurait préféré confier cette mission à des résistants et exfiltrer Feliciano dès que possible. Quand il voyait l'état de son allié de circonstance, Arthur s'inquiétait du succès de leur mission. Feliciano était essoufflé. Même s'il avait dormi la nuit dernière, ce repos avait été bien insuffisant par rapport à toute la pression accumulée et aux insomnies de la guerre.

« On est obligé de passer par le prochain village pour rejoindre notre destination, l'informa Feliciano.

\- On risque d'être contrôlés ou pire arrêtés.

\- Si ce sont des Italiens, j'utiliserais mes pouvoirs de persuasion, le rassura Feliciano.

\- Et si ce sont des Allemands ?

\- Ils regretteront de nous avoir croisés. Nous sommes tous les deux de bons tireurs et nous sommes armés. »

Arthur ne doutait pas qu'en temps normal Feliciano puisse abattre un groupe de policiers allemands. Cependant, il était très fatigué. Il risquait d'être plus lent que d'habitude ou de rater des tirs. Heureusement, Arthur se sentait d'assurer à lui tout seul, malgré le fait d'avoir veillé toute la nuit.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le village reculé, ils le trouvèrent particulièrement animé. Apparemment, les habitants n'avaient pas été très touchés par la guerre alentour. Arthur proposa alors à Feliciano de faire une pause dans l'un des bars, histoire de récolter des informations.

À peine furent-ils assis que plusieurs policiers allemands firent leur entrée pour demander les papiers de tout le monde.

« Laisse-moi parler, lui proposa Feliciano à l'oreille. Ton accent te trahirait. »

Les Allemands arrivèrent rapidement à leur hauteur. Nerveux, Arthur avait jeté un œil à un contrôle qui se passait mal pour un alpha et sa compagne oméga.

« Papiers, s'il vous plaît ? »

Feliciano les présenta à l'allemand qui eut un rictus amusé.

« C'est votre oméga qui tient la culotte, pas vrai ? »

Arthur se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête. Ses faux papiers étaient italiens, mais son accent restait indéniablement anglais.

« Vous êtes mariés ? »

Feliciano allait répondre que non, mais Arthur l'interrompit juste avec un petit « si ».

Arthur portait son alliance. Et Feliciano avait la sienne accrochée au cou. Il était même un peu étrange qu'ils soient tous les deux engagés envers le même homme. Arthur rapprocha Feliciano de lui. Ils s'étaient assis sur le même côté de la banquette, ce qui facilitait les choses. Jouant le jeu, Feliciano se fit assez câlin. Arthur aimait bien cette proximité. Mais le plus important était de se débarrasser de cet Allemand qui regardait Feliciano avec beaucoup de convoitise.

« Vous êtes liés ? »

L'Allemand posa cette question au même moment où la femme oméga cria dans le bar. Les Allemands l'emportaient dehors. Arthur comprit que la réponse allait être décisive et ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Non, dit Feliciano. Nous attendons le bon moment.

\- Mariés et pas encore liés ? Vous vous foutez de moi.

\- C'est mon oméga », râla Arthur en attirant Feliciano plus près de lui pour le mordre et le clamer comme sien.

Feliciano émit un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlés, se tendit de désir vers lui et réfugia sa tête contre son cou. Arthur s'était comporté comme tout alpha qui protégeait son oméga et avait un comportement jaloux. Feliciano n'avait pas dû apprécier une telle prise de risque de sa part. De plus, Arthur était sûr de lui avoir donné un plaisir important de cette façon. Ceci avait dû vraiment le troubler, puisqu'il adoptait une attitude soumise.

« Ne t'attarde pas sur eux. Il y a sûrement d'autres omégas liés dans cette ville, lui dit un collègue.

\- Dommage. Il me plaisait bien celui-là. »

Arthur comprit qu'il cherchait les omégas liés pour les violer sans conséquence. Un oméga ne pouvait se lier avec deux alphas différents.

« On sort de là, dès que possible, murmura Feliciano.

\- Et on aide ces omégas », compléta Arthur.

Dès que les soldats quittèrent le bar, Arthur et Feliciano les suivirent et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils avaient regroupé les omégas. Il s'agissait d'une grange sinistre. Sans aucune hésitation, Arthur et Feliciano canardèrent les soldats pour délivrer les omégas. Ils en tuèrent plusieurs, sans aucun regret. La guerre était la guerre. Et ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour les arrêter.

Arthur et Feliciano s'assurèrent que les omégas allaient bien avant de repartir au plus vite.

Le chemin se faisait dans une tension palpable. Feliciano n'arrêtait pas de se masser le cou, en le regardant méchamment. Au bout de deux kilomètres, Arthur brisa le silence ambiant :

« Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

\- Je sais. Mais je t'en veux surtout, parce que j'ai aimé ça. Je déteste toutes ces histoires d'oméga qui aiment se faire mordre par leurs alphas.

\- C'est pourtant un point sensible très intéressant à stimuler.

\- Dans un couple.

\- Justement, je devais nous faire passer pour un couple.

\- Et Francis ? Il risque de mal le prendre. C'est quelqu'un de jaloux et d'exclusif. »

Arthur sentit toute la colère de Feliciano concernant sa situation avec Francis.

« Il comprendra les circonstances.

\- Cette marque ne va pas disparaître du jour au lendemain. De plus, il sait que tu es intéressé par moi.

\- Ça t'embête que tu me plaises toujours autant ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu es en couple avec Francis, rougit Feliciano.

\- Pourtant, tu n'étais pas contre de m'inclure dans votre couple, lui rappela Arthur.

\- La situation est différente, râla Feliciano. Francis va m'en vouloir énormément de lui avoir menti. Et je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir attendu.

\- Vous en discuterez ensemble. Mais sache une chose. Francis s'est mis en couple avec moi à une seule condition : pouvoir te récupérer dès que tu aurais retrouvé la raison. Nous sommes un couple libre. Donc, s'il veut reprendre sa relation avec toi, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Il ne t'a pas vraiment attendu, mais c'est tout comme. »

Feliciano eut un sourire timide. Il digérait sûrement toute la situation complexe dans laquelle il se trouvait vis-à-vis de Francis et d'Arthur.

« Et toi ?

\- Je compte toujours te séduire. »

Flatté, Feliciano lui sourit.

« J'aimerais démêler ma situation avec Francis, avant que tu ne tentes quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça veut dire que je te plais…

\- Arthur, soupira Feliciano. J'étais en couple avec Francis. Avant que tu cherches ton âme sœur, je n'envisageais même pas un autre compagnon. Bien sûr, tu m'attires sur bien des points. Rien que le fait d'être allé au secours de ces omégas, malgré le danger, ça m'a plu. Tu as des valeurs proches des miennes. Et un petit côté séduisant, très British… Je pense que ça serait possible entre nous. Seulement, ma situation est vraiment compliquée avec Francis pour le moment. Je l'aime et je sais déjà que ça peut très bien se passer entre nous.

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles récupérer ton compagnon. Ça ne te gêne pas de le partager avec moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, plaisanta Feliciano. Mais je me ferai à l'idée, comme à celle que tu feras tout pour me plaire. »

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence agréable, grâce à cette petite mise au point. Feliciano semblait avoir le cœur plus léger. Toujours aussi fatigué, il se coucha aux côtés d'Arthur qui montait la garde. Ça ne dérangeait pas Arthur de veiller deux nuits d'affilée. Il était une nation. Il en avait vu d'autres de nuit sans sommeil. S'il pouvait permettre à Feliciano de se remettre, il le ferait encore des nuits et des nuits.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre d'Âmes soeurs !**

 **J'ai enfin réussi à mettre toutes mes fics sur AO3 (sauf mes traductions, car j'ai dit que je les mettais ici à l'auteur d'origine et pas ailleurs). Je suis contente. Dès à présent, vous avez tout là-bas. Les fanfictions exclusivité AO3 sont regroupées dans deux séries : une pour Hetalia et une pour Naruto.**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai écrit un petit PWP pour Halloween qui s'appelle Le coup du harem... ça donne desuite le ton. Et c'est du Turquie/Grèce.**

 **Bref. Bonne lecture !**

Tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu dans leur mission. Evidemment.

Il n'y avait pas que des Italiens dans le convoi. Des Allemands avaient tenu à les accompagner pour transporter ces armes à Rome.

Feliciano avait réussi à neutraliser facilement les soldats Italiens qui se tournaient les pouces en regardant ailleurs pendant que leurs camarades allemands se faisaient tirer dessus. Tout ceci demandait beaucoup de concentration à Feliciano et se ressentait dans ses actes.

Arthur retrouvait ses réflexes de pirates et de combattants et arrivait à contenir les allemands en leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que deux personnes. Il se déplaçait dans les buissons constamment pour avoir des angles de tirs différents. Seulement, c'était très dangereux. Il pouvait se prendre une balle à tout moment. Et leurs opposants pourraient vite se rendre compte de la supercherie.

Feliciano restait à couvert le plus possible, pour garder sa concentration et les Italiens à l'écart.

Bientôt, il ne resta que cinq soldats allemands. Arthur en abattit deux grâce à ses deux pistolets, puis se remit à couvert. Malheureusement, Feliciano se prit une balle à l'épaule en tentant de tuer l'un des trois adversaires restants.

Arthur sortit immédiatement de sa cachette pour abattre deux soldats allemands et se rapprocher de Feliciano. Seulement, leur dernier opposant réussit à l'atteindre dans la jambe. Arthur tira desuite sur l'allemand pour se protéger, tout en voyant avec effroi les Italiens se réveiller de leur torpeur.

« Feli ! »

Feliciano haletait et semblait proche de tourner de l'œil. Ce ne devait absolument pas arriver. Arthur refoula la douleur qui l'étreignait, rampa jusqu'à son allié et attrapa son pied. Et lui donna un coup de boost magique pour le maintenir éveillé. Les Italiens redevinrent calmes et repartirent avec le convoi vers une destination connue seule de Feliciano.

« Ils vont cacher les armes dans le coin et repartir chez eux, lui révéla Feliciano. Oh ! ça fait mal ! »

Arthur réussit à s'asseoir à côté de Feliciano qui se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant. Arthur regarda immédiatement l'état de Feliciano.

« Je crois que c'est plus sérieux de ton côté, commenta Feliciano. Tu perds beaucoup de sang. Je vais te faire un garot et enlever la balle.

\- Avec un seul bras ?

\- Tu es prioritaire. »

Arthur laissa Feliciano opérer. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était passée, la douleur se faisait bien sentir ainsi qu'une certaine lassitude dangereuse.

« Si tu enlèves la balle, je pourrais refermer ma blessure avec de la magie. »

Arthur grimaça quand Feliciano serra fortement le garot. Il vit la grimace de douleur de Feliciano à cet acte de secourisme. Arthur tint bon le temps que Feliciano retire la balle et s'interdit de regarder un tel spectacle. Malgré les années, il pouvait tout à fait tourner de l'œil devant l'une de ses propres blessures.

« C'est bon. Je l'ai enlevé. »

Arthur activa son sort de guérison, puis se mit à soigner Feliciano à son tour. Ils avaient tous les deux des notions de premiers secours assez poussés grâce à leurs années d'expérience. Et enlever une balle en faisant partie. Arthur soigna l'épaule de Feliciano par la magie.

Tous les deux étaient épuisés, mais ils réussirent à se lever pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la zone de combat.

« On doit repasser par le village, lui dit Feliciano. Hors de questions de le faire dans cet état.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. »

Ils trouvèrent un refuge dans une grotte pour la nuit.

Arthur sécurisa la grotte avec des moyens magiques pour qu'ils puissent dormir tous les deux. Apparemment, Feliciano n'avait pas très confiance en l'invisible et il dut le rassurer un bon moment pour qu'il puisse s'endormir dans ses bras. Arthur respira l'odeur de Feliciano. Il aimait vraiment cette senteur qui l'attirait énormément. Il n'y avait pas que le physique de Feliciano qui l'attirait. Son courage, ses valeurs et son esprit lui plaisaient également. Feliciano remua dans ses bras pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment dormi ensemble. Et c'était aussi étrange qu'agréable. Dans cet endroit confiné, sur une petite couverture, au milieu de la campagne italienne, Arthur se sentit très proche de Feliciano.


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur se réveilla avec la douce odeur de Feliciano près de lui. Cette fragrance ensoleillée lui fit se sentir bien et en sécurité. Des agrumes très frais l'enveloppait. Il ressentit également une pointe de désir bien agréable se loger dans ses reins.

Encore endormi, Arthur se rapprocha de Feliciano qui avait glissé de ses bras et s'était placé sur le dos. Il respira son odeur dans le creux de son cou et s'en trouva bien excité. Il ignorait ce qui lui arrivait pour être autant attiré par son compagnon de litée. Loin d'être réveillé, il ne pensait même pas à lutter contre ce rapprochement de leurs corps.

En remuant, ils trouvèrent instinctivement la bouche de l'autre et s'embrassèrent longuement. Arthur jouait plaisamment avec la langue de l'oméga, recherchait son contact électrisant et s'amusait à la bercer pour l'abandonner et mieux la retrouver. Tout le corps d'Arthur frissonnait d'un désir de plus en plus puissant. Son esprit commençait à s'alerter de ne pas retrouver les mêmes sensations qu'avec Francis.

Arthur quitta la bouche de Feliciano et vint mordiller son cou dans un geste de possession typiquement alpha. Feliciano gémit son prénom, se pressa encore plus contre lui tout en essayant de le repousser. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Et Arthur commença à trouver la situation étrange.

Malgré ses envies sexuelles de plus en plus présentes, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver en train de caresser un Feliciano bien réceptif à ses attentions.

« Arthur… On ne doit pas faire ça. »

Feliciano passa les mains sur son cou dans une caresse tendre, avant de les mettre sur son torse pour tenter de l'éloigner de lui.

« Francis ne nous le pardonnerait jamais », haleta Feliciano.

A la mention de Francis, Arthur reprit ses esprits, se redressa et partit aussi loin de Feliciano que possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Son cœur battait vite, parce qu'il venait d'embrasser Feliciano et qu'il attendait depuis longtemps un tel moment d'intimité entre eux. Mais également, parce qu'il savait que Francis n'apprécierait pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux sans le savoir. Arthur lui avait promis de l'avertir s'il se rapprochait suffisamment de Feliciano pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Mal à l'aise, Arthur sentait son érection bien présente dans son pantalon, ce qui le gênait énormément.

Arthur avait très envie de faire l'amour avec Feliciano. De plus, l'odeur de l'oméga avait envahi toute la grotte, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

En voyant Feliciano se pâmer de désir sur la couverture, Arthur comprit qu'il était en chaleur.

Aussitôt, Arthur effectua un sort pour couper leurs odorats. Ce devrait les aider à retrouver leur calme.

« Arthur, je suis en chaleur. Je ne peux pas me déplacer comme ça. Si on doit traverser le village, je serais pourchassé par les alphas. Et je suis désolé. Je t'ai attiré avec mes hormones.

\- Tu es déjà attirant sans, le taquina Arthur. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me maîtrise, maintenant que je ne sens plus rien. »

Feliciano rougit de gêne avant de parler à nouveau.

« Ce ne sera pas mon cas. Les chaleurs vont prendre possession de mon corps et de mon esprit. Je ne pourrai pas lutter contre ce besoin. Laisse-moi ici et reviens d'ici trois jours.

\- Il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul, en plein milieu de la forêt, à la merci du premier alpha qui passerait par là.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir me maîtriser. Je te trouve très attirant. Tu l'es déjà en temps normal, mais là, c'est décuplé.

\- Je résisterai à tes avances, c'est promis. Je vais t'enfermer dans la grotte et je vais monter la garde devant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Arthur laissa à Feliciano assez d'eau et de vivres pour tenir trois jours. Il se félicitait d'avoir été prévoyant et d'avoir pris assez pour tenir plus d'une semaine. Il l'enferma grâce à un tour de magie et se mit devant pour monter la garde.

Il allait devoir tenir leur position sans se faire repérer alors qu'il était un peu à découvert. Et surtout, il lui faudrait tenir magiquement cette barrière magique pendant trois jours. Il serait tout aussi épuisé que Feliciano au sortir de ses chaleurs.

Arthur soupira de frustration. Il avait eu tellement envie de lui que ça en avait été douloureux. Il savait que les chaleurs d'un oméga provoquaient une excitation particulière forte chez les alphas. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à désirer autant Feliciano.

Arthur était amoureux de lui. Et quelque part, il était frustré de ne pas être encore en couple avec lui, ce qui avait certainement décuplé ses envies sexuelles. Arthur pensa à Francis pour se calmer. Son compagnon était d'accord pour qu'ils soient libres d'accepter Feliciano dans leur couple. Seulement, Francis serait terriblement fâché d'apprendre que Feliciano lui avait menti sur sa santé mentale durant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Et il le serait encore plus, si Arthur et Feliciano couchaient ensemble. Arthur en aurait mis sa main au feu. Francis n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu. Même si Francis avait accepté qu'Arthur et Feliciano puisse se rapprocher un jour, il avait sûrement en tête qu'il se réconcilierait avec son premier amour avant.

Arthur poussa un soupir de dépit.

Les prochains jours allaient être longs.


	23. Chapter 23

**Et voici la suite !**

 **Merci pour les reviews. Un j'aime, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer.**

 **Alors, la semaine prochaine, il y aura sûrement des drabbles sur AO3 le vendredi soir et le calendrier de l'avent va débuter sur la FA le 1er décembre. Par contre, je ne pense pas poster la suite de Thunder Bird et la suite de Âmes soeurs la semaine prochaine, parce que je serai très occupée ce week-end là. Après, on ne sait jamais, une inspiration subite dans la semaine, ça peut toujours arriver.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Arthur était exténué par les trois jours passés à veiller sur Feliciano. Etre quasiment à découvert lui avait fait passer des moments terribles d'angoisse au moindre bruit suspect. Heureusement, les troupes italiennes se regroupaient dans les grandes villes et n'avaient pas le temps de patrouiller dans la campagne.

Il repensait souvent au baiser échangé avec Feliciano. Il avait beaucoup aimé ce moment, même s'ils s'étaient laissés emporter plus par leurs hormones que par leurs sentiments. Arthur se savait amoureux de Feliciano. Et tout ce temps passé avec lui ne faisait que renforcer ce qu'il ressentait. Même si Francis connaissait son penchant pour Feliciano, il n'était pas dit qu'il apprécierait la situation. Feliciano et Arthur se rapprochaient inexorablement.

Arthur ne regrettait pas d'avoir mordu Feliciano à l'épaule, lorsque les allemands les avaient contrôlés au village. Seulement, cela laissait une marque que Francis remarquerait immédiatement. Arthur ne pourrait que lui dire la vérité assez rapidement.

Arthur sursauta en entendant un bruit de pas derrière lui. Sur les nerfs, il se retourna et pointa son fusil vers Feliciano. Soulagé, il reposa son arme.

« Ce n'est que toi.

\- Je suis sorti de mes chaleurs. »

Feliciano paraissait aussi fatigué que lui. Ses hormones ne l'avaient certainement pas laissé en paix. Ses envies sexuelles s'étaient réveillées. Et il avait sûrement dû les combler comme il le pouvait. Il était décoiffé, ses joues rouges, et il était débraillé.

« Il faut faire partir l'odeur de tes vêtements et de nos affaires. »

Arthur s'approcha de Feliciano, en activant un sort pour lui couper l'odorat. Même s'il n'était plus en chaleur, ses affaires étaient imprégnées par son odeur affriolante. Arthur activa un sort pour chasser toutes ces fragrances attirantes.

« Merci, Arthur. Il faut qu'on se mette en route. Je sens que je dois me rendre dans peu de temps. »

Feliciano fit un pas dans sa direction et trébucha. Arthur le rattrapa dans ses bras. Feliciano était véritablement épuisé par la guerre et par les trois jours derniers. Il n'avait certainement pas pu se reposer en étant autant travaillé par ses désirs omégas. Feliciano s'abandonna complètement dans ses bras. Cette embrassade se transforma en câlin apaisant. Arthur appréciait énormément de l'avoir tout contre lui, après ces jours de stress. Ses mains passèrent dans son dos pour le réconforter.

La guerre serait bientôt terminée pour Feliciano. Et il aurait droit à un repos mérité dans moins d'une journée de marche.

Après un moment, Feliciano recula la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Arthur pouvait lire sur son visage toutes les difficultés récentes ainsi que quelque chose de plus intriguant. Arthur fut surpris de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste et furtif.

« Merci pour tout, Arthur. »

Bouleversé par ce baiser, Arthur préféra ne pas en parler pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la base militaire des Alliés. Il était plein de doutes et de questionnements. Une part de lui espérait que Feliciano commençait à ressentir de l'amour pour lui. Et en même temps, tout ceci arrivait trop vite. En fait, c'était vraiment le mauvais timing. Francis en voudrait énormément à Feliciano pour leur rupture et comprendrait très mal leurs écarts amoureux.

Il fallut qu'ils aperçoivent la base militaire pour que Feliciano en parle.

« Arthur. Je suis vraiment confus en ce moment. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais et ce que je ressens vraiment. Je suis sûr d'une chose. Je veux récupérer Francis.

\- On ne doit surtout pas lui mentir sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, lui répondit Arthur. Francis préfèrera qu'on lui dise desuite qu'on s'est embrassé plutôt qu'il l'apprenne beaucoup plus tard. Quant à nos sentiments, Francis sait que je suis amoureux de toi. Il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans mon cœur et dans celui de Francis.

\- Il va être en colère et m'en vouloir vraiment beaucoup. Si en plus, je ne suis pas au clair pour mes sentiments envers toi… »

Arthur lui prit la main et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis très patient. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Le tout est de ne pas braquer Francis. Tu peux tout à fait lui dire que tu ne sais pas où tu en es. Et je peux tout à fait l'entendre. »

Feliciano lui sourit.

« Tu me plais de plus en plus. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Arthur rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il essayait juste d'être prévenant avec Feliciano. Et oui, il était amoureux et ferait tout pour lui.

« Allons-y, bredouilla Arthur. Il faut te mettre en sécurité. »

Arthur n'eut aucun mal à convaincre le dirigeant de la base de lui prêter un avion pour rentrer en Angleterre avec un membre du gouvernement italien. Le trajet se passe plutôt bien. Feliciano dormit pendant l'ensemble du voyage, histoire de reprendre des forces avant sa confrontation avec Francis.

Arthur n'avertit pas Francis de son arrivée prochaine. Son compagnon était certainement avec Peter dans sa résidence protégée.

Il valait mieux que Feliciano signe tous les papiers propres à sa reddition avant de faire face à son ex. Et tout ceci laisserait le temps à Francis d'arriver et d'être mis au courant de la situation par Arthur. Arthur précisa juste à Francis qu'il souhaitait lui parler en privé et que Feliciano était arrivé en Angleterre par téléphone. Ils n'utilisaient pas les téléphones pour se parler de choses intimes ayant peur d'être espionné par ce biais.

Tandis que Feliciano négociait les termes de sa reddition avec les dirigeants alliés, Arthur accueillit Francis. Le plus dur fut de lui révéler que Feliciano lui avait menti pendant des années sur sa santé mentale.

Francis rentra directement dans une colère noire. Il avait compris que Feliciano avait rompu avec lui de manière délibérée. Les temps de guerre ne permettaient pas tout. Arthur essaya de tempérer cette colère autant que possible. Il savait que Francis pouvait se braquer de manière terrible quand il se sentait trahi. Il ne voyait que les intérêts politiques de Feliciano de rompre avec lui, pour jouer la comédie et faire croire à tout le monde qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Bien sûr, c'était pour une noble cause : entrer en résistance et berner tout le monde. Mais Feliciano aurait pu au moins en parler à Francis au lieu de lui causer de la souffrance. Ils auraient pu se voir en secret et continuer leur relation. Non. Feliciano avait tout décidé de manière unilatérale !

« Il voulait aussi te protéger ! », cria Arthur alors que Francis claquait la porte de leur chambre.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonne année 2020 ! Mes meilleurs voeux et plein de lectures pour vous !**

 **Je suis désolée pour l'attente. J'ai été très occupée pendant les fêtes et je n'ai pas pu me libérer du temps pour écrire. Enfin, voilà la suite !**

 **Petit message de prévention : Cette fanfiction est publiée sur AO3 et fanfiction . net. Si vous la trouvez ailleurs, c'est qu'elle a été publiée sans mon aval. Et si vous payez pour, c'est une arnaque hors de ma volonté.**

Francis et Feliciano s'étaient violemment disputés. Arthur avait pu sentir par le lien qui l'unissait à Francis que sa tristesse et sa colère étaient immenses. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui s'était dit entre eux, mais s'imaginait le pire.

Feliciano pouvait facilement mettre les pieds dans le plat, quand ses émotions prenaient le dessus. Quant à Francis, il utilisait des mots durs en pareilles circonstances et se fermait à tout argument. Francis et Feliciano n'avaient jamais vécu pareille crise. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient séparés récemment. Seuls la tristesse et l'incompréhension avaient dominés dans l'esprit de Francis. Maintenant, Francis avait les clefs pour plonger dans une ire implacable.

Arthur savait à quel point Francis pouvait devenir fermé et buté. Dès qu'il se sentait trahi, Francis se protégeait et coupait tout lien émotionnel positif.

Francis était revenu de son entrevue mouvementé avec Feliciano depuis quelques minutes et faisait les cent pas dans leur chambre. Arthur n'osait pas l'interrompre dans ses pensées et ses émotions violentes et négatives.

« Tu sais ce que je ressens, râla Francis.

-Effectivement, tu es mon lié, répondit diplomatiquement Arthur.

-Il t'a dit pourquoi il avait rompu avec moi ?

-Il m'a expliqué qu'il devait faire croire à sa folie pour agir en douce dans la Résistance. Il voulait t'éloigner de lui pour te protéger. Il était sûr que vous vous seriez vu, même en temps de guerre, et que tu aurais pu être capturé à cause de lui. De plus, il savait que ton territoire serait très vite envahi. Si l'Axe t'avait mis la main dessus alors que vous étiez officiellement en couple, les dirigeants de l'Axe auraient eu un moyen de pression sur Feliciano. »

Arthur n'interviendrait pas en faveur de Feliciano pour le moment, mais pouvait s'en tenir aux faits. Francis était blessé à vif. Inutile de gaspiller son énergie et de le fermer encore plus à une possible réconciliation avec son ex.

« ça, c'est parce qu'il avait peur ! Je lui en veux énormément. Tu penses que j'exagère ?

-Non, répondit Arthur. C'est ton ressenti de la situation et ta réaction à chaud. Tu y verras plus clair plus tard. Ne prend pas de décision définitive pour le moment.

-Tu aimerais qu'on vive tranquillement tous les trois dans une même relation amoureuse. Ça doit déranger tes plans. »

Francis piquait toujours où ça faisait mal, dans cet état. Arthur ignorait comment détourner la conversation vers quelque chose de moins problématique.

« Je suis ouvert à tout changement de situation, éluda la question Arthur.

-Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas, s'énerva Francis. J'aimerais que tu ne te rapproches pas de Feliciano pour le moment.

-Je me tiendrai éloigné de lui. Seulement, tu dois savoir…

-Je sais que tu l'aimes. Et je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous en Italie. Vous vous êtes embrassés plusieurs fois.

-Je ne pensais pas que Feliciano t'en parlerai lors de votre dispute. »

A la tête de Francis, Arthur comprit que Feliciano en avait parlé de manière maladroite et précipitée.

« Feliciano m'a dit que je devrais faire attention avec toi. Il trouve que j'ai changé d'avis sur ma conception du couple facilement et qu'il était assez sensible à tes arguments à ce sujet.

-Je vous aime, tous les deux. J'essaie de vous montrer qu'il y a une voie possible pour nous trois.

-C'est la façon dont il l'a dit qui m'a énervé. Feliciano m'en veut parce que je ne l'ai pas attendu et que j'ai cédé à tes arguments sur la vie à trois, sans le consulter au préalable. »

Arthur trouvait que le raisonnement se tenait. Feliciano pouvait croire, et à juste raison, qu'Arthur avait profité de leur séparation. Evidemment, Francis ne le voyait pas ainsi. Il était bien trop en colère.

« De plus, il a rajouté que tu pourrais nous faire faire n'importe quoi », surenchérit Francis.

Arthur en rit. Feliciano ignorait encore ce qu'il ressentait pour Arthur. C'était typique de quelqu'un qui doutait et s'interrogeait sur un possible amour.

« Et ça te fait rire.

-Francis, tu auras les idées plus claires après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Je suis trop énervé par Feliciano. Il peut être désolé, la bonne affaire. C'est lui qui a brisé notre couple par peur de la guerre. Il m'a menti et trahi. Il aurait dû me parler de ses plans. Je l'aurais attendu, si j'avais su ce qu'il avait en tête…

-Et on ne se serait pas mis ensemble, Francis. »

Francis se pinça l'arrête du nez, en sentant la tristesse émanant d'Arthur.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne regrette pas notre mise en couple et toutes ses conséquences. »

Francis lui sourit et Arthur sut qu'il pensait à leur fils. Francis et Arthur avaient eu pour projet de faire de Feliciano le parrain de leur enfant. Arthur devinait que ce n'était plus d'actualité dans la tête de Francis. Heureusement, Arthur avait appris à être patient avec Francis et Feliciano. Il les avait attendu tellement longtemps qu'il ne comptait même plus les années.

« Je lui en veux tellement de m'avoir menti. »

Arthur sentait qu'il allait entendre ça toute la nuit.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite !**

 **Après,** **ça fait un bon moment que je fais cette fanfiction et j'ai du mal avec ça. Pas d'inquiétude, je ne vais pas la mettre en hiatus. Mes idées sont émoussées par le temps passé et je n'ai pas l'impression de faire quelque chose de qualité. De plus, je ne peux pas passer à autre chose. Je vais donc essayer de la terminer au plus vite pour pouvoir faire mieux après. Je pense passer tout ce qui est lemon sur AO3 pour le faire, quitte à y revenir plus tard. Il y aura donc les développements prévus et la fin, c'est juste qu'il manquera les scènes un peu plus hot.**

 **Je suis désolée de devoir faire comme ça pour cette fanfiction.**

 **Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Arthur comprit que Francis était extrêmement touché par la situation de Feliciano. Il avait dû vivre des années difficiles à certains moments de son Histoire, en étant un oméga, et comprenait la détresse de Feliciano. Ils leur étaient déjà arrivés de ne pas dormir pendant des périodes plus ou moins longues pour assurer leur sécurité. Ils savaient à quel point Feliciano avait besoin de sommeil.

« Il va sûrement dormir plusieurs jours.

\- On se relayera. »

Après un signe de tête entendu, Francis rentra dans la chambre et invita Feliciano à dormir avec lui.

« Tu n'es pas obligé…

\- J'insiste. Tu as besoin d'un bon matelas et de ne pas te sentir seul. »

Reconnaissant, Feliciano grimpa dans le lit avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Dès que Francis le rejoignit sous les draps, Feliciano se rapprocha subrepticement de lui. Amusé par la situation, Arthur s'installa dans le lit de fortune. Il aurait préféré dormir avec eux. Ce n'était simplement pas encore d'actualité.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Feliciano discuta un moment avec Francis avant de trouver le sommeil. Arthur apprécia que leur conversation reste calme et posée. Apparemment, Feliciano cherchait plus à rappeler à Francis de bons souvenirs de leur relation plutôt que de chercher les problèmes du moment.

Feliciano roupilla pendant cinq jours où il récupéra toutes ses années de stress et d'angoisse.

Entièrement remis, Feliciano se mit en tête de reconquérir la confiance et le cœur de Francis. Arthur voyait ses efforts avoir leur petit effet sur Francis. Avec le temps, Francis comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi Feliciano l'avait quitté. Feliciano avait eu peur pour la sécurité de Francis, s'ils continuaient à se voir en temps de guerre. L'Italien avait fait l'erreur de briser leur couple, le reconnaissait et tentait par tous les moyens d'arranger la situation.

Francis se laissait de plus en plus amadouer par les charmes de l'Italien. Quand Arthur sentit que le moment était venu, il proposa à Francis de présenter leur fils Peter à Feliciano. Il était grand temps que le parrain de leur enfant le devienne vraiment.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite !**

 **N'oubliez pas de mettre une review ! ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage.**

Arthur conduisait. Il emmenait Feliciano dans sa maison de campagne pour lui faire rencontrer Peter. Il avait été assez mystérieux sur la destination et la raison de ce déplacement. Il n'avait même pas précisé à Feliciano que Francis les attendrait là-bas.

Feliciano avait les yeux bandés pour ne pas reconnaître la route. Comme il ignorait comment aller réagir Feliciano, Arthur préférait maintenir le lieu de résidence de Peter encore secrète.

« C'est très romantique de m'enlever comme ça à l'improviste, mais je commence à m'inquiéter, lui dit Feliciano pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- On va chez moi », lui révéla Arthur.

Ils étaient presque arrivés, alors autant lui dire.

« Je pense que l'air de la campagne anglaise te fera du bien, essaya de mentir Arthur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances. Francis a dit que tu ne pouvais pas me draguer pour l'instant. Nous ne nous sommes pas remis ensemble pour le moment.

\- Je suis au courant. C'est bien dommage.

\- Tu profites qu'il ne soit pas là.

\- Je doute que tu lui dises quoi que ce soit pour quelques mots de trop.

\- Pour l'instant, tu ne dépasses pas les bornes. »

Arthur sourit. Il appréciait beaucoup de parler avec Feliciano, seul à seul. Depuis quelques temps, Francis et Feliciano étaient accaparés l'un par l'autre et essayaient de se réapprivoiser. Arthur appréciait leurs efforts pour se retrouver, mais se sentait un peu mis à l'écart. Il avait toujours su que Francis et Feliciano avaient une relation amoureuse puissante. Il avait même pensé qu'il n'y aurait pas sa place.

Arthur mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas inquiet. Cette relation triangulaire mettait du temps à se mettre en place entre eux. Et Arthur espérait que tout se faisait naturellement et qu'il ne forçait pas les sentiments des personnes qu'il aime.

« J'ai quand même les yeux bandés vers une destination inconnue.

\- On arrive dans une minute. »

Arthur arrêta la voiture devant un portail et indiqua à Feliciano qu'il pouvait enlever son bandeau. Il sortit pour ouvrir et revint à l'intérieur de la voiture.

« Au moins, tu m'as vraiment emmené chez toi. Pour quelle raison ? Tu peux me le dire maintenant.

\- Pas encore », lui dit Arthur avec un sourire amusé.

Arthur se gara devant sa maison. Il avait un peu le trac. Il lui avait été difficile de présenter Alfred et Matthew au monde. De plus, il avait dû d'abord montrer ses jumeaux à Francis, parce que ce foutu français avait des vues sur leurs terres.

Francis avait été très surpris de la venue au monde d'Alfred et Matthew. Il avait même émis l'hypothèse qu'Arthur ne s'intéressait plus à lui et s'était attaché à Feliciano peu de temps après.

Arthur et Feliciano sortirent de la voiture. La vieille bâtisse anglaise ne payait pas de mine à l'extérieur. Le lierre montait sur les murs et on sentait que le jardin avait besoin d'être entretenu. Arthur avait passé la plupart de son temps libre à s'occuper de Peter et à partager la vie de Francis. Le reste avait été monopolisé par la guerre.

« Francis est déjà là.

\- Tu as donné l'adresse à Francis !, s'insurgea Feliciano.

\- Je lui fais vraiment confiance pour ne pas divulguer l'endroit à n'importe qui. Et il y a une raison pour ça.

\- Evidemment. Tu ne fais rien sans raison, même par amour, se moqua de lui Feliciano.

\- Je… je… je.

\- Je plaisantais. »

Arthur fit rentrer Feliciano chez lui et posa son manteau.

« On dirait que tu y es souvent, remarqua Feliciano. Pourtant, tu n'es pas parti souvent du QG.

\- Avant qu'on te récupère, on passait pas mal de temps ici.

\- Vous auriez été plus en sécurité au QG, râla Feliciano.

\- Cet endroit est rarement bombardé. Et… je t'expliquerai tout en détails un peu plus tard. Francis ?

\- Je suis dans le salon. »

Arthur prit la main de Feliciano pour le mettre en confiance et l'emmena dans la pièce à côté de l'entrée.

Francis les attendait assis sur le canapé. Un peu ensommeillé, Peter faisait un câlin à son père. Physiquement, il n'avait pas plus de trois-quatre ans, mais son esprit était un peu plus vif qu'un enfant de cet âge. Peter releva la tête, aperçut Arthur et Feliciano et leur sourit.

Arthur se tourna vers Feliciano.

« Je te présente notre fils Peter. »

Arthur s'étonna de la pâleur subite de Feliciano. Avant qu'Arthur ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, Feliciano avait lâché sa main et était parti. Francis fut le premier à réagir. Il plaça Peter dans les bras d'Arthur et se lança à la poursuite de Feliciano.

« Je vais lui parler. »

Toujours aussi étonné par la tournure des évènements, Arthur se préoccupa avant tout de Peter. Il savait que Francis arriverait à rattraper Feliciano et à le raisonner. Il était inquiet de cette réaction qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévue.

« C'était qui le monsieur ? »

En l'était des choses, il ne pouvait pas dire que Feliciano était le parrain de Peter.

« Un ami.

\- Pourquoi il est parti ? »

Peter était à un âge où il voulait tout savoir.

« Je ne sais pas, Peter. Mais il reviendra. »

Arthur s'assit dans le canapé. Peter se cala contre lui et commença à lui raconter sa journée avec Francis. Arthur se questionnait sur la réaction de Feliciano. Est-ce que Feliciano voyait leur fils comme la concrétisation de leur amour ? Un amour beaucoup trop fort pour qu'il puisse s'y intégrer. Est-ce qu'il avait eu peur tout à coup ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ?

Arthur se raidit quand il entendit un éclat de voix dans le jardin. Il avait clairement entendu la voix de Feliciano. Arthur n'osait pas intervenir. Il devait veiller à ce que Peter ne soit pas impacté par la situation.

Arthur attendit longtemps avec des questions plein la tête. En fait, il patienta jusqu'à ce que Peter s'endorme contre lui. Arthur s'avança précautionneusement vers les escaliers. Il avait besoin d'accéder aux étages pour coucher Peter dans sa chambre.

Quand il redescendit, Arthur retrouva Francis dans la cuisine. Son aspect un peu débraillé et l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui suffirent à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Arthur ne savait pas vraiment comment Feliciano et Francis en étaient venus à faire l'amour, mais tout ceci l'intriguait fortement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

\- Quand on était ensemble, soupira Francis, on voulait adopter un enfant nation. Et l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée. Feliciano a très mal pris que je ne l'ai pas attendu pour avoir un bébé. Il était plus attristé qu'en colère. Il a pensé que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention d'attendre que son coup de folie passe. Il a pensé que je ne l'aimais plus. »

Arthur pâlit à ses mots. Il n'avait jamais pensé que présenter Peter à Feliciano serait aussi difficile.

« Je l'ai rassuré pendant un moment. Je lui ai expliqué les circonstances de la naissance de Peter. Ce n'était pas dans notre intention d'avoir un bébé en pleine guerre et aussi tôt dans notre relation. Feliciano s'en est voulu d'avoir fait une scène pour tout ceci. Et… »

A ce moment-là, Francis rougit fortement.

« Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer. Je me suis senti très proche de lui. J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser et de bien plus. Je crois que j'ai pris conscience que Feliciano est très amoureux de moi. Je le blesse tellement en le repoussant. Et je me fais du mal à refouler les sentiments que j'ai pour lui. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'on ferait l'amour sous ton toit…

\- Francis, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était chez nous. De plus, je suis d'accord avec le fait que vous soyez ensemble. »

Arthur embrassa Francis du bout des lèvres.

« ça ne change rien entre nous deux. »


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite !**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour dessus. Je remercie d'ailleurs DjoDjoCute de me laisser une review à chaque fois. Cette histoire aurait peut-être mis en hiatus sans ses reviews.**

* * *

Arthur se souviendrait toujours du sourire tendre de Francis après ce baiser.

« Bien sûr, ça ne change rien entre nous. »

Arthur était quelque part soulagé que Francis le lui confirme. Ils se disaient de plus en plus les choses dans leur couple. Et c'était essentiel s'ils voulaient devenir un trio. Francis se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Je vous ai trop longtemps tenus à l'écart l'un de l'autre. Vous pouvez vous rapprocher.

\- Tu es sûr ?, lui demanda Arthur. Vous êtes ensemble depuis très peu de temps.

\- Je sais que ça tiendra. Et vous êtes… comment dire… Feliciano et toi, vous êtes à un moment où vous êtes naturellement attirés l'un par l'autre. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment par peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. A trois, ce sera un peu plus compliqué qu'à deux. Il faut que je vous laisse du lest. »

Heureux, Arthur enlaça Francis. Un rire de soulagement leur échappa. Ils se sentaient sur la même longueur d'onde et prêts à affronter leurs sentiments complexes. Ensuite, ils prirent un thé ensemble. Arthur rassura Francis à propos de Peter. Leur fils n'avait pas compris la réaction de Feliciano. Après quelques questions, Peter était passé à autre chose, puis s'était endormi.

« Il fait encore des siestes, s'en inquiéta Francis.

\- C'est dur la vie d'une jeune nation, en rit Arthur. Crois-moi, on regrettera la période bénie de la sieste.

\- Tu as un comparatif avec les jumeaux, pas moi, bouda Francis.

\- Et ça nous évite pas mal de stress. J'aurais préféré avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés avec les jumeaux à gérer. »

Francis caressa sa joue. Tout ceci avait été dit sans ressentiment. C'était juste un constat. Arthur n'en voulait plus à Francis de l'avoir repoussé autant de temps. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils étaient maintenant ensemble.

A ce moment-là, Feliciano entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

Arthur s'amusa de la rougeur sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi.

\- Francis m'a expliqué ce que tu ressentais à ce moment-là », lui confia Arthur.

Francis fit un clin d'œil à Arthur, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls un moment. »

Francis caressa le bras de Feliciano en passant et l'embrassa, avant de partir.

Feliciano était terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux du thé ?, lui demanda Arthur pour briser la glace.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit.

\- Je pense qu'il m'a tout dit, le taquina Arthur.

\- Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça. C'était juste difficile sur le moment.

\- Je n'avais pas imaginé que voir notre fils te chamboulerait à ce point.

\- Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant avec Francis et j'ai cru qu'il m'attendrait pour être père. Je sais maintenant que vous auriez voulu attendre en fin de compte.

\- Il t'aime toujours autant. »

Feliciano eut un sourire qui plut énormément à Arthur.

« Je le sais maintenant. Et ça fait du bien et me rassure.

\- Et maintenant, est-ce que tu veux être le parrain de Peter ? »

Feliciano lui prit délicatement la main.

« Ce sera un honneur. »

Feliciano était maintenant très proche de lui. Arthur avait trouvé sexy de sentir sur Francis son odeur. Il en était de même de l'odeur de Francis sur la peau de Feliciano.

« On n'en est pas encore à ce stade-là, mais si on pouvait dire troisième père au lieu de parrain, ça ne nous dérangerait pas.

\- Tu sais faire ton charmeur. Et tu n'as toujours pas le droit de me draguer.

\- Maintenant, si. »

Feliciano le regarda intensément, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« Francis ne veut pas qu'on gâche nos précédents efforts, lui confia Arthur.

\- C'est vrai qu'on était en très bonne voie, sourit Feliciano en se rapprochant de lui. Je suis encore perdu sur ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je sens que tu vas m'aider à y voir plus clair. »

Arthur ne put se retenir de l'embrasser. Ils étaient si proches, leurs souffles se mêlant et leurs odeurs se mélangeant. Feliciano ouvrit la bouche. Arthur en profita pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, électrisant leurs deux corps, réveillant un désir enfoui.

Un peu gêné, Feliciano rompit le baiser, mais resta dans ses bras.

« Il va falloir que je m'habitue à passer de l'un à l'autre.

\- Je peux t'y aider, dit Arthur avec un ton charmeur.

\- Tu vas tout faire pour me séduire.

\- Absolument tout. »


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonsoir ! Bonne St Valentin et bon week-end !**

 **Je me suis dit que j'avais écrit le chapitre et que c'était le bon moment de le poster.**

 **Attention ! Le M est justifié dans ce chapitre.**

Arthur embrassait passionnément Feliciano.

Ils se faisaient la cour depuis des mois, s'invitant soi-disant pour des rencontres diplomatiques entre leurs deux pays. Arthur organisait souvent leurs sorties dans les villes où ils séjournaient, laissant le choix à Feliciano de sélectionner les restaurants ou de préparer leurs repas. Feliciano bousculait parfois le programme quand ils étaient en Italie pour le surprendre avec des lieux insolites.

Leurs deux pays étaient en reconstruction suite à la guerre, ce qui ne facilitait pas toujours l'accès à certains sites et demandait une certaine flexibilité dans les itinéraires. Voir leurs villes se rebâtir était enthousiasmant et réparait certaines blessures.

Arthur rapprocha son corps de Feliciano, en continuant à jouer avec sa langue. Leurs mains recherchaient le contact de l'autre avec avidité, alors que le désir prenait peu à peu le pas sur la raison.

Ils flirtaient tout le temps. Pendant les trajets, à pied, en voiture, sur les lieux en eux-mêmes. Le soir, en rentrant à l'hôtel. Faire chambre séparée était très difficile pour Arthur. Il reconnaissait chez lui, les signes de l'impatience amoureuse.

Côté cœur, il était sûr de lui. Pas Feliciano.

Feliciano le testait, lui posait mille et une question et attendait de savoir s'il était amoureux.

Arthur poussa Feliciano contre le mur. Surpris, Feliciano rompit leur baiser, avant de le reprendre de plus belle.

Le plus étrange résidait dans le fait que Francis recueillait très souvent leurs confidences. Arthur était persuadé qu'il avait aussi un petit sourire en coin quand Feliciano lui confiait ses états d'âme. La situation avait l'air de follement l'amuser.

Francis les voyait se tourner autour. Arthur ne délaissait pas non plus Francis et le voyait dès que possible. Il en était de même pour Feliciano. Arthur avait l'impression de passer sa vie dans les trajets ou à attendre ses amants en début de week-end.

Francis était reparti en France et Feliciano en Italie, depuis la fin de la guerre.

Leurs petites habitudes avaient été bousculées.

La distance avait paradoxalement créé plus de désir.

Arthur reprit son souffle, enlaçant au plus près Feliciano. Il avait une main sur sa hanche dénudée et l'autre sous sa chemise, prête à remonter vers le torse de son amant.

Le corps de Feliciano se cambra quand il atteignit les tétons dressés.

« Continue », soupira sensuellement Feliciano près de ses lèvres.

Arthur gémit, en sentant Feliciano frotter son entrejambe excité contre le sien, et retrouva sa bouche cajoleuse.

Arthur aimait les omégas entreprenants et appréciait les caresses de Feliciano par-dessus ses vêtements. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils se laissaient aller à la passion. Ces quelques mois de drague, Arthur les avait trouvés longs. Mais maintenant, il avait un peu peur d'avoir précipité les choses.

Pourtant, sentir Feliciano aussi réceptif à ses caresses était jouissif.

Arthur se déhanchait doucement tout contre Feliciano, appréciant l'instant. Des frissons de plaisir remontaient le long de son sexe vers son bas-ventre, puis se diffusaient dans tout son corps. Le toucher de la langue de Feliciano contre la sienne électrisait chaque fibre de son être.

Feliciano gémissait de concert avec lui, entre deux baisers.

Ce dernier verre dans la chambre d'hôtel de Feliciano n'avait pas semblé prémédité. Ni par l'un, ni par l'autre. Il avait suffi d'un regard, d'une étincelle pour qu'ils s'embrassent et aillent plus loin.

Arthur sentit les mains de Feliciano sur sa ceinture. Il se décala légèrement pour que Feliciano puisse lui baisser le pantalon et se saisir de sa verge. Arthur adora la sensation de cette main fine sur son érection. Feliciano amorça un mouvement de va et vient enchanteur. Arthur gémit dans son cou, mordilla la peau tendre. En se délectant du soupir de plaisir de son amant, Arthur agrippa possessivement ses fesses, puis déboutonna à son tour son pantalon.

Arthur prit le sexe de Feliciano en main et s'appliqua à le rendre fou de concupiscence.

Le plaisir s'accumulait dangereusement dans son bas-ventre, menaçant de l'emporter. Il avait tellement désiré Feliciano qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Arthur respira son odeur affriolante. Il avait vraiment envie d'être à l'intérieur de lui. Une vague de plaisir déferla dans son corps à cette pensée.

Feliciano haletait près de sa bouche et cueillait ses lèvres entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

Ils étaient proches de la délivrance.

Arthur regarda dans les yeux son amant. Il était tellement beau perdu dans le plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ! Pour tout un tas de raisons et pour cet instant unique.

Feliciano effleura son sexe, avant de le reprendre dans un étau serré.

Arthur se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sous le plaisir ressenti. Il allait venir. Dans très peu de temps. La tension de son ventre était prête à exploser. Feliciano allait jouir également. Arthur le sentait dans la tension de ses muscles, dans son visage extatique et dans la précipitation de ses mouvements.

Leurs mains allaient de plus en plus vite, leur apportant un plaisir de plus en plus vif.

Ils plongèrent dans l'orgasme ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux, dans un cri de plaisir.

Le souffle court, ils avaient des difficultés à reprendre leurs esprits et à faire autre chose qu'à se câliner et s'embrasser.

« Ce n'était pas trop tôt ?, demanda Arthur avec fébrilité.

\- Non. Je crois que mon cœur a définitivement chaviré pour un grand gentleman. »

Une grande joie envahit Arthur en sentant ses sentiments être partagés.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Mettez une review si ça vous a plu ! C'est encourageant avant tout.**

 **Pour la suite, j'ai prévu pas mal de lemons sur AO3 et je pense que je vais finir ici avant d'avoir écrit tous les lemons. En tout cas, l'un d'eux est écrit et paraîtra demain sur AO3. Il faut encore que je le relise.**


	29. FIN

**_Bonjour !_**

 _Et oui, on arrive à la fin. Cette fanfiction s'est étirée dans le temps. Et j'ai l'impression de tirer un peu sur la corde depuis plusieurs mois pour arriver à la terminer. Mais c'est fait ! C'est une impression très désagréable et c'est principalement dû au fait que j'ai mis du temps à pouvoir l'écrire (et d'avoir changé plusieurs fois d'idées de chapitre... vous imaginez pas le bordel dans ma tête)._

 _Donc, c'est avec un certain soulagement et l'envie de faire mieux à l'avenir que je vous livre ce dernier chapitre._

 _Sur AO3, il manque encore quelques chapitres lemons. Je les ferai petit à petit, en espérant offrir une fin un peu plus développée sur ce site._

 _Merci de m'avoir suivi. Merci à DjoDjoCute de m'avoir laissé une review à chaque chapitre, ce qui m'a permis d'arriver jusqu'ici._

 _Merci Veneziano58 de m'avoir laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre. ça me fait plaisir que tu suis toujours autant mes écrits._

 **J'en profite aussi pour rappeler que cette fanfiction est disponible sur AO3 et fanfiction . net Si vous la trouvez ailleurs, c'est hors de ma volonté. Et si vous payez pour la lire, c'est une arnaque également hors de ma volonté. Les fanfictions sont gratuites.**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Arthur passait la plupart de son temps dans les transports. Déjà, en tant que nation, il avait de nombreux déplacements de prévu à l'étranger. Et ensuite, il devait voir Francis et/ou Feliciano dans le week-end ou revenir chez lui pour s'occuper de Peter.

Arthur essayait de combiner ses visites en France et en Italie avec les fins de semaine. Il en était de même pour Francis et Feliciano. Ils arrivaient quand même à se voir assez fréquemment en raison de leur proximité géographique.

Heureusement, ils pouvaient utiliser des transports aériens. Ce n'était pas très discret, puisqu'il leur fallait demander un appareil privé. Depuis la seconde guerre mondiale, les gouvernements d'Arthur et Francis savaient ce qu'ils se passaient entre eux. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas forcément compris qu'une relation triangulaire et amoureuse se construisaient entre trois puissantes nations européennes.

Arthur, Francis et Feliciano ne s'étendaient pas sur leur vie amoureuse en public. De ce fait, très peu de personnes étaient au courant pour leur relation à trois. Il était quand même évident que Lovino savait ce qu'il se passait. Arthur et Francis se faisaient régulièrement fusiller du regard, pour que ce ne soit anodin. Par chance, un espagnol très amoureux détournait régulièrement l'attention de l'italien farouche de ses beaux-frères.

Les débuts avaient été chaotiques entre eux trois. Arthur et Francis avaient pris leurs petites habitudes à Londres. Ce fut bouleversé par le retour de Francis en France, mais également par l'arrivée de Feliciano dans leur vie intime et amoureuse.

Arthur aurait aimé être plus présent pour Feliciano au début de leur relation, mais devait composer avec Francis qui avait également besoin d'attention. Et sexuellement, Arthur et Francis avaient pris leurs petites habitudes qui avaient vite été chamboulées par les désirs de Feliciano.

Ils se retrouvaient souvent tous les trois ensembles sous le même toit pour s'occuper de Peter.

Dans ces moments-là, ils parlaient très longtemps pour apaiser certaines tensions et passer du temps ensemble.

Ce ne fut pas évident au début. Feliciano n'osait pas forcément dire ce qui n'allait pas. Arthur supposait plein de choses. Et Francis tentait de les faire parler un peu abruptement. Au bout de plusieurs réunions ensemble et de temps, ils réussirent à s'adapter.

Ils avaient réussi à trouver leur rythme au bout de plusieurs mois.

Feliciano et Arthur entendirent que Peter soit présenté au monde pour se lier et tenter d'avoir un enfant ensemble.

Leur fille Alicia naquit dans l'année suivante, élargissant leur famille heureuse.

Lors de l'annonce de son arrivée dans le monde des nations, il devint alors évident que leur trio amoureux avait tout de tenace et de véritable.


End file.
